


Someone like you

by VenlaMatleena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Legolas in modern world, Modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter has been published as an one shot. </p><p>You (reader) are working in a tourist information/travel agency office and one day, just before your day is about to end, a tall man who is dressed in a rather unusual way, walks in... and stumbles into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I have not decided yet if there will be chapters after these three. This is all I have written so far and I am facing a writers block.

Just an ordinary Friday afternoon at work. It had been a slow day with only few customers visiting the travel agency whole day. The minutes felt like hours. You were currently working alone. The last fifty minutes before closing and having a long weekend off from work. Your colleagues had left ten minutes ago since there had not been customers for three hours. However someone had to stay until closing, because it would be bad advertisement for the company, if someone came during the opening hours but everyone would had gone home already.  
A door opened and closed. You were typing an email to a business customer on the computer and did not notice it. That someone walked to your desk and  
\- Ahem…

You lifted your eyes from the screen and noticed a very attractive looking man standing in front of you, or your desk to be more specific. He had long blonde hair, uncommonly pointy ears and very blue eyes. You stood up and offered your hand for a handshake. He did not respond so you drew your hand quickly away. Awkward!  
\- Good afternoon, how may I help you? you asked and fixed your glasses to make sure that you looked professional. You also straightened your shirt and corrected your posture.  
\- I’m afraid, my lady, that I’m lost. I need your assistance.  
\- Very well. Where are you trying to go, sir?  
\- To Mirkwood.  
\- Please sit down. you said and started to type your keyboard. 

The sound echoed in the otherwise silent office. You had turned off the radio before you had started to write the important email to your very big business customer. You loved music but sometimes you got too distracted to it and forgot to focus on the task at hand, although when there were people talking on the background, you preferred to listen to music so you could focus better; it was easier to ignore the outside world and other distractions when the noise was something that you controlled yourself. You liked to be in control. It made the hectic world easier to live. However you secretly wished that there was someone who would just tell you to stop worrying and took the reigns occasionally.  
\- Thank you, my lady. he said and sat down. His posture was perfect and he had a very calming presence. You glanced him once more and tried to find any information about   
\- Mirk – wood?  
\- Yes.  
You continued typing and searching but couldn’t find any information about the place. You shifted your eyes from the screen into his eyes.  
\- Sir, can you please tell me if it’s a town or…  
\- It is the realm I come from, my homeland.   
\- A country? you asked with a small disbelief. After a while you turned facing him again and told him that you had not found any place that would match the criteria. You took off your glasses and rubbed the bridge of your nose between your eyes briefly with your eyes closed. You let out a involuntary sigh. 

Then you snapped back into the reality, put your glasses back on and answered to the man  
\- I’m sorry, but I’m unable to find information about the place. I’m also unable to find any flights or even bus routes that would go there. Shall I book you a hotel from (your city) instead?  
\- (Your city)?  
\- The city you’re now… you said and checked out the clock. It was 17:45 already. 15 minutes to the closing. The man did not answer, he stared at you with his blue eyes and looked very thoughtful, confused even.  
\- Would you like me to book a hotel for you, sir?  
\- No thank you. he said, stood up and bowed.  
You smiled and stood up.  
\- I’m sorry I wasn’t any helpful… you said and the man smiled.   
\- It is quite alright. Please do not shadow your mind with the clouds of worries and doubt. Farewell.  
He walked to the door and stepped out. And just like that he was gone, as suddenly as he had entered your life. What a strange case. And what a beautiful man. You shook your head to clear your thoughts. It was time for closing.


	2. There are no elves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot abandon the prince, can you?

You shut down the computer and lights. Then you took your bag and walked out. You locked the door and checked that it was indeed locked. You were slightly neurotic about things like that, but in your own opinion there was nothing wrong in being precise and careful.  
You were going to walk to the nearest train station but something made you to take a detour. You walked to a park. There were many people on a picnic, laughing and having fun. Then suddenly you saw a familiar shape sitting under a tree alone. It was that guy. You were going to walk pass him but when you had passed him, you stopped and turned back.

You sighed and walked to him.  
\- Yo! you said. He jumped up quickly and bowed.  
\- Uhm, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you… Where are you staying?  
\- My lady… he was speechless. He had not expected any kindness since he had been insulted for his clothes and ears during his brief stay there.  
\- I could take you there, if you’re lost. I can google it… you said and took your phone and opened the browser.  
\- I just arrived here, my lady.  
\- I see… you were doing your best not to say the following  
\- … It’s going to rain soon, I think you should come with me. you blurted and was a bit shocking just how easily those words had escaped your lips. A part of you was hoping that he would accept your invitation and the other part was hoping that he would decline.   
He looked at you. He noticed the hesitation in your eyes.  
\- There’s nothing to be afraid of, my lady. he said and bowed.  
\- I am most honored for your invitation. I’m willing to accept it. he continued.  
\- Ok. you said and smiled briefly. It was a classic case of “be careful of what you wish for”.  
\- Let’s go then. you continued and motioned “come on” with your hand.

You walked to a train station accompanied with the man.   
\- I suppose you don’t have a ticket. you said.  
\- You can buy one with your phone. you said and looked at him. The man looked confused.   
\- You don’t have a phone either? How about money? you asked and he looked just as confused.  
\- I see… you mumbled and took your phone and bought a ticket. You stepped into a train and sat down. He looked pretty confused about everything.  
“(The name of your stop/neighborhood)”  
\- That’s my stop. you said and stood up. He followed you and you both waited at the doors for the train to reach the stop. You were not holding onto anything and the train made a sudden stop causing you to almost fall but he grabbed you just in time. “What reflexes!” you thought and thanked him with an embarrassed tone. He nodded in return and as the doors opened, you both walked out from the train.  
\- I need to go to the shop. My fridge is empty. you said and they stopped at the local grocery shop.   
\- Wait here. you asked and walked inside. You tried to think what to cook for the beautiful stranger. You took some chicken and vegetables and some other stuff too. Then you paid for the items and walked out. He was there waiting, looking at the skies.

\- It is about to start raining. he said and looked at you. His eyes were indeed blue. Maybe he was wearing contact lenses… surely he was wearing colorful contact lenses…  
\- May I assist you with the bag? he asked. You were a bit confused as you had been truly mesmerized about his eye color until you had been “woken up” from the enchantment so very suddenly.  
\- No, it’s ok. It’s not heavy and I’ve been going to the gym for almost a year now, so… I think I can manage. you answered.  
\- But thanks. you added and smiled.  
You walked silently forward, turned left and then right and left again. You took the keys from your pocket and opened the door. You walked first and opened the door for him to the lift. He went in and you closed the door after you. You pushed the button of your floor. The lift started to move which caused the strangers face turn surprised. The lift was small in size and you had to stand quite close to the man. You did your best to avoid his gaze, but there was nowhere to hide. Luckily you reached your floor quickly and the lift stopped. You opened the door and stepped out, walked to a door with your name on it and opened the lock.

\- Come on in. you said and took your shoes off. You walked into the kitchen and put the groceries in fridge. Then you returned to him. He was still standing there, silently and curiously looking around him. You offered him a coat-hanger. He took off his coat and the weapons. You had not noticed the weapons before.  
\- Oh wow! you said and stepped back cautiously. He looked at you with a question. You decided that it was better not to comment anything, turned around and walked to the kitchen. Did the stranger know that it was basically illegal to carry such weapons around like that? Or… maybe he did but he just did not care!  
You took the chicken out from the fridge, thinking why on earth you had put it there in the first place. You put the chicken slices to fry in a pan with the vegetables and spices. The smell of food filled the apartment quickly. The man was nowhere to be seen. You left the kitchen to see if he was still standing in the entrance hall.   
\- Please come and sit here… you said and pointed the sofa. He walked gracefully there and sat down. He had taken off his forest green coat and now he was wearing a silver colored tunic.  
\- I hope you like pasta. you said and walked to the kitchen. You boiled some and poured some cream into chicken-vegetable wok. You put two plates to the table and placed forks and knives carefully on both sides of the plates.  
He looked at you preparing the table and cooking. He was strangely fascinated by you. He stood up and walked behind you to watch what you were doing. You noticed him and gave him glasses.  
\- Can you please put these on the table? you asked and were relieved that he had moved a bit further away from you. It was not that you did not find him attractive, gosh! You did, but you didn’t even know his name… so it would be only understandable to keep some distance, you reasoned. He could be a psycho… a rapist… a killer… Yep, distance was a good thing.

You poured the water away from pasta and rinsed it under running water. Just perfect al dente!  
\- Please sit down and help yourself. you said and carried the wok –pan and pasta into table.  
He took some pasta and then poured sauce on it. He looked graceful and almost inhuman while doing something so ordinary. You looked at him fascinated. He noticed and smiled a bit. You filled your plate as well and after that you noticed that you had completely forgotten to take the bottle of water that you always kept in your fridge to the table. You stood up, got the water and then poured both of you glassfuls.   
\- What’s your name? you asked as you tried to make up little dinner conversation after a long silence.  
\- I am Legolas Greenleaf. he said and looked into your eyes, almost trying to find any sign of recognition in your eyes. There was none.  
\- I am (Y/N). Nice to meet you, Legolas. you answered and smiled politely.  
\- So… where are you from? you asked.  
\- Mirkwood. My father is the king of the woodland realm. he answered. You looked at him and then looked at your plate. The smile escaped your face.  
\- Did I say something to offend you, my lady? he asked and his voice was filled with concern.  
\- No, uhum, I just…  
\- This world is so strange to me. Both; the world and the people. I wouldn’t want to offend the one person that has shown me kindness here. he said. You looked at him and tried to smile.  
\- I wish I would be able to repay you, but all I have with me are my swords and bow. he continued and sounded a bit sad.  
\- Don’t worry about it. you comforted and smiled briefly.  
\- Tomorrow I can help you to find a way to your home. I don’t have to work and I don’t have any plans, so… you said and stood up. You felt a bit funny around him. He had this strange presence that made you feel safe, which was completely against the fact that you did not know him and therefore you really should not trust him. “I bet all the serial killers seem charming as well” you thought and took your plate to kitchen.

He noticed that you were a bit worried. He could understand why and he decided to keep his distance. Just to keep your mind at ease. You cleaned the kitchen and sat on the sofa where he was also sitting. There was distance between you two and you sensed that he respected it. That made you relieved.  
\- So how did you come here? you asked. He told you that he had been ordered to guard the borders of Mirkwood and suddenly he had fallen somehow and come here. He told you that he had been called by names and you were the first kind person he had encountered.  
\- Please do not mistake my words as lies. he said.  
\- My honor would never let me lie to you, my lady. he continued. He sounded sincere. You smiled.  
\- No one talks here like that. you stated and laughed.  
\- It’s refreshing. Are you an actor, trying to get into a role? you had to ask. He was screwing up with your reasonable mind and you just had to know.  
\- I beg your pardon…  
\- Yeah, I mean… you are very impressively believable… even a bit too… like scary-believable. So please… just don’t tell me you’re a serial killer… ok?  
\- I am sorry, my lady, but my words have been true all this time. I understand your concern but let me assure you, there is nothing to be afraid about. he said and sounded a bit offended.  
\- It’s just… what you just told me… cannot be true. There is no place called Mirkwood. I did a Google search and there were zero results. Zero! That never happens. you stated and stood up. If he was playing a role, it was clearly going too far.

\- You’re not en elf, there are no elves. You cannot be over 2000 years old because no one has lived past 130 years, like ever. I’m sorry to break it down to you, but you’re not immortal. So either you are playing a role, lying or mentally ill. you said with a frustrated voice and turned away from him.  
\- I’m going to get a shower. you said and walked to the bathroom. You locked the door. Your heart was racing. You felt like you were about to cry so you quickly opened the shower tab to cover any sobs. How did he dare to play with your mind like that and why were you so willing to believe it? You were not acting rationally. Oh no! You had let a lunatic in your home and he had weapons. You checked the pockets of your jeans. No phone. Shit! You had left it on the table. You were having a panic attack, first time for a long time. You sat down on the floor and tried to catch your breath. Legolas knocked the door.  
\- Are you well, my lady? he asked. You did not answer, instead you tried to hold your breath and tears but it seemed to be impossible. Finally you took your clothes off and stepped in the shower. Your black mascara and liner, that had spread to your cheeks, washed away. After washing yourself you got dressed in your favorite pajama shorts and top. It was time to leave the bathroom. You breathed in a couple of times and opened the door.  
Legolas was standing on the balcony and looked heartbreakingly worried. He noticed that you had come out and walked to you. You stepped a bit further away and he stopped. Your hair was wet and messy and you looked vulnerable without sharp black liners and thick layers of mascara.  
\- Are you alright? he asked as he kept his distance.  
\- I heard you crying… are you in pain?  
\- No. you answered and looked at him. You gave him a towel and said that you would make his bed ready while he would take a shower. You quickly showed him how the shower worked. You made a bed for him in the living room –area. “A sofa must do” you thought.   
Legolas stepped out from the bathroom and he did his best to stay away from you because you seemed to be in alert. He had a way to read even the slightest changes in your expressions and body language.  
\- Sleep well. you said as you went to your bedroom.


	3. Dangerous waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is obvious that some feelings will grow...

You lay awake in your bed, trying to resist the sleep but you were able to fight the heavy eyelids for a couple of minutes only. Usually you liked sleeping a lot and had quite pleasant dreams. However not this time; this time you had a terrible nightmare. It felt so real and when you woke up you were almost crying. You were breathing hard and trying to swallow your tears. You couldn’t hold yourself together and started to sob as silently as you possibly could. You sat in bed with your face buried into a pillow. Legolas had woken up, gotten worried, come into your bedroom and sat on the edge of your bed. He tried to ask if you were well but you couldn’t answer.  
He came a bit closer and took you into his arms. You tried to push him away at first but soon realized that he was too strong and it was impossible to even to make him move an inch. The thought of it was scary and relieving at the same time.  
He talked softly into your ear. His words were neither English nor any other language that you would had recognized. He held you there, against him. You were still hugging the pillow but then Legolas took it away and embraced you again. This time your cheek was pressed against the silky fabric of his tunic. You were still shaken from the dream but all the worries melted away as his soft voice comforted you and finally made you to fall asleep. He lay you on the bed and tucked you in. As he was about to leave you grabbed his sleeve and mumbled  
\- Don’t go, please.  
The words were almost inaudible since you were half asleep. Legolas lay down next to you and placed his hand over you protectively. He fell asleep as well.

You woke up. It was a late morning already. You heard someone breathing peacefully in the same bed. A flash- memory of last night came to you swiftly. You had not been sure if it had been dream or real but apparently it had been real since he was sleeping there next to you.  
You did not know what you should do; should you try to get off the bed without waking him up or should you wake him up and ask him to leave… you decided to wait for a moment still and pretend that you were also sleeping. You turned to face him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing peacefully. The room was quite dark and cool but you knew it was morning already. He opened his eyes suddenly.  
\- Good morning. he said softly and smiled. You smiled back at him, the smile was fake, “better than nothing” you thought.  
\- Did you have a terrible dream last night?  
\- Yeah…  
\- I heard you crying so I came to see if you were well… you asked me to stay…  
\- I must have been dreaming when I asked you to do that.  
\- I’m sorry, I did not mean to… he said and started to get off the bed.  
\- Heay, it’s ok. Stay. you said and smiled.  
\- If that is what you really…  
\- I am awake now, aren’t I? you said and laughed a bit. You felt strangely comfortable being with him. In fact you felt so comfortable that if he had kissed you right now, you wouldn’t have pushed him away. But he did nothing, except asked you to tell him about the nightmare.  
\- Anyway… I should probably open my computer and start to look for information about Mirkwood.  
\- Last night you told me that there is no such place. Legolas said.  
\- Call me crazy, but I’m starting to feel that you’re not lying about who you are.

You got up from bed, served breakfast and opened your computer. You tried to search and search but there was nothing. It was so frustrating! Legolas noticed that you were getting irritated and tensing up. He put his hands on your shoulders and said  
\- Stop. There is no information you can find. I believe it doesn’t exist here. The things that exist here… I have never seen before. The iron things that run on the rails and the lights that burn without fire. Just as you cannot believe that elves are real…  
You took your fingers off the keyboard.  
\- So… what do you want to do? you asked and stared at the screen.  
\- I want you to stop worrying. he said and gently rubbed your shoulders.  
\- I’m sorry… I don’t know how to help you. you said, leaned forward and buried your face into your hands. You sighed as a sign of deep frustration. Legolas took his hands off your shoulders.  
\- You tried… I don’t understand how that… thing… works, but I can see you tried.  
\- Yeah, and what good did it do? Sorry, I’m just tired. It was a hell-of-a-week at work. you answered and looked out.  
\- Come out for a walk with me. Legolas said and offered you his hand. You took it and stood up. After getting dressed you got your coats and left outside.

It was a beautiful day. It had rained quite heavily during the night but now there were just clear skies.  
\- Please tell me something about yourself. Legolas asked.  
\- Uh, there is nothing much to tell you, really…  
\- Oh, but there is! How come are you living alone?  
\- Because I’m an adult? That’s what grown up people do here… they study, get a job and move out… make a home of their own… somewhere.  
\- Are you spoken for?  
\- Spoken…for?  
\- Yes, to be married…  
You burst into laughter. Legolas looked surprised.  
\- No, I’m not getting married… I’m not even seeing anyone. Why… what?  
\- Where I come from an attractive lady such as yourself would be spoken for or even married already…  
\- Attractive?  
Legolas looked a bit embarrassed. He did not know if it was even acceptable to say such things in this world and he wouldn’t express himself so openly in his world either. He did not say anything. You smiled and looked away for a short while.  
\- Never mind… I will not tell anyone. you said.  
\- Tell what?  
\- That you find me attractive. Your secret is safe with me. you teased and laughed.  
Legolas did not understand you. He did not understand they way people talked and joked around. Why would it be a secret? Anyone could see very well that you were an attractive young woman. He had said that with all sincerity from his heart and you had turned it into a joke.  
\- Do you not believe that I find you very beautiful? he asked and sounded a bit hesitant.  
\- You sound surprised and I don’t understand why… he continued.  
“This guy is serious!” you thought and tried to think something clever to say. You were quiet and after a short moment of silence you said with a shy smile  
\- I’m sorry… I’m just not used to… such… hm… People here are… quite different. Like you said yourself. We use sarcasm and different masks to hide our true emotions. You on the other hand seem too sincere for this world.  
\- What do you mean, my lady? he asked.  
\- I am afraid that if you stayed here, you would slowly lose than sincerity and turn as cynical as everybody else in my world. It is easier that way.

Legolas was silent for a long while. You sat by a river and watched the water float by slowly. He knew you were right; if he stayed in your world, he would surely change and interpreting your expressions it would not be entirely good thing. In his eyes you were a person who felt very deeply and that had gotten you hurt before. You were intelligent and warm inside out but even you had that “mask” as you called it. Behind that mask of a strong, independent person, was someone who needed a pair of strong arms to block the hectic world away for a moment every now and then.  
You suggested that you would return home since it was getting windy and the weather was turning slightly cold. When you got home you warmed up some food and you both ate in silence.  
\- I suppose you have a princess waiting on the other side, worrying sick because you have suddenly disappeared… or maybe a commoner whom you’re in love with in secret.  
\- No, my lady. I have not been lucky enough to meet that special one yet… Besides my father would not allow me to court anyone from a common background.  
You looked at your plate and moved the remaining piece of chicken around the plate with your fork. You felt sad but tried to shake the feeling away. “What did you expect? Are you seriously feeling disappointed? Gimme a break!” you thought but the fact was that you had become attracted to the stranger maybe more than you should had. He was everything you had wished a man to be; polite and graceful, smart but warm, considerate, tall and handsome… and those blue eyes of his…  
\- That is so sad. you mumbled.  
\- What would you do in my shoes, my lady? he asked.  
\- Well… If I ever will be lucky enough to find someone to love, who would love me equally… I would fight for it. Hell, I would move mountains if I had to… but only if the other one was ready to do the same for me; a relationship where just one person “tries to make it work” isn’t a relationship, it’s just one person using the other… and the person trying to make it work is too foolishly blind to see it.  
\- You have strong opinions about life…  
\- I’m a strong woman.  
\- You indeed are. Legolas said.  
\- Have you ever been in love? he continued.  
\- No. I’ve had some crushes, but never in love.  
\- Why?  
\- I guess I haven’t met the right men. I’ve gone to many first dates, but they never turned into second dates… story of my life.  
\- What kind of man would be a right one then?  
\- Someone like you. you stated and laughed a bit.  
Legolas looked surprised.  
\- I mean… haha… sorry… you chuckled nervously and felt so embarrassed.  
\- And you? you asked after collecting your thoughts.  
\- No… we elves fall in love just once in our lifetime and if we lose that love, the heartbreak could kill a person of my kind.  
\- Oh wow! That’s serious. you mumbled.

Legolas noticed that in your world it was easier to get emotionally involved, or maybe it was just the effect that your world had on him; elves were usually very slow getting emotionally attached to anyone, they were reserved and distant but now he felt like he wouldn’t be able to resist being close to you. When you were smiling it made him feeling warm and tingly and when you got lost in your thoughts he wanted just save you and bring you back.  
It was a night again. You had been listening to music and talking for a long time. You had lighted some candles to the balcony and it was warm enough to sit there. It was a beautiful night and the world was silent.  
\- I have enjoyed the time I’ve spend here with you, my lady. Legolas said and looked deep into your eyes.  
\- There is no way great enough to repay you. I would give you the light of the stars if I could… he continued and he looked a bit sad.  
\- Hey, don’t worry about it. you assured and flashed a genuine, wide smile.  
Legolas had a silver leaf hanging on his neck on a leather string. He took it off and gave it to you.  
\- Here. This is yours if you’ll accept it as a gift for your kindness and help.  
You were speechless and surprised.  
\- I… I don’t know what to say…  
\- Then say nothing. Legolas said and smiled.  
\- May I? he said offered his hand to help you to stand up. He took the necklace and stood there facing you. He put the necklace to your neck and lifted your hair a bit so the necklace would sit well. He did all that very carefully and slowly. His hands touched your neck softly. Legolas was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking a little. He wanted to kiss you but didn’t know if he dared to do so. In Middle Earth he would never be so bold to even think about it.  
You wanted to kiss him, but did not dare to make a move. He was a prince after all and most importantly, he was leaving at some point. If you kissed him now, you would be in so much trouble later. 

So you broke yourself free from the moment and said  
\- It is beautiful. Are you sure….  
\- Yes. he said and smiled. He didn’t move further away and his hands were still touching your neck.  
\- It’s getting late…  
\- Uhuh. Legolas said and leaned closer to you. He closed his eyes and as a reaction you did the same.  
\- I…  
\- Shhh… Legolas said and pulled you closer until his lips touched yours softly.  
\- No, I can’t. you said stepped away. Legolas opened his eyes and he looked confused.  
\- You’re a prince and I am no one…  
\- Doesn’t matter…  
\- You will leave soon…  
\- Doesn’t matter…  
\- It matters to me. If you left now, I would be fine. I might cry a bit of course, but I would be fine, eventually. But if I let myself to fall in love with you and then you leave…  
\- My lady…  
\- I can’t…  
\- Just let it happen. Legolas said and pulled you close to him. This time his actions were dominant and assertive. It was clear that there was nothing you could do. It made you feel helpless but safe at the same time. He took your hands and kissed them while looking deep into your eyes. Then he let go of them and put other on your neck and other stroked your hair gently. He kissed your forehead and whispered  
\- Do not be afraid, my lady. I shall move mountains for you.  
You raised your head to search for his lips with your eyes closed. You felt his warm breath on your cheek. So close but so far. You lifted your hand on his neck and gently guided him to kiss you. You brushed his lips with yours so very softly. You knew that you were on dangerous waters. You swallowed your tears and kissed him with all the love you had inside waiting for someone like him. You missed him already and you knew that you would be in deep trouble if he left you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block :D I don't know how to continue or should it even :) We'll see.


	4. Making a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is no game for the elves.

He stared at you in the soft glow of candle light while he traced the features of your face with his fingertips. He had never touched anyone like that, with such affection. He needed to kiss you again. This time he wrapped his arms around you and surrounded you with his warmth. He was strong but gentle as he held you. He kissed the corner of your eye before his lips found yours again.  
\- You are the one my heart has chosen, my lady… he whispered against your lips.  
\- Love is no game for my kind. If it’s that to you, please, do the kindest thing and push me away… now. he continued. His voice sounded almost desperate, he was pleading you to reject him now if you were uncertain. There was no “let’s see how it goes” or “just a bit of fun” for elves. The thought comforted and scared you at the same time. It was a huge decision that you mind was not ready to make…  
…But which your heart made for you; you pressed your lips against his and touched his earlobe gently. You traced his ear from the earlobe up to the tip and back again, then your fingers left his ear and moved on his neck, shoulder and finally stopped on his heart, which you felt beating against your palm. He waited for a moment and then sighed. You were not pushing him away. He smiled and after pressing a kiss on your forehead he took your hand that was still shielding his heart into his, crossed his fingers with yours and pressed it against his chest. He buried his face in your neck and stroked your hair. You held him close with your arm tightly wrapped around him and moved your fingers against his back, making circles with your fingertips.

It was getting a bit too cold to be on the balcony. For you, that was, because the elves did not feel cold. You blew off the candles with the help of Legolas and then went inside. You were having Goosebumps and rubbed your arms. Without saying a word Legolas took a blanket that was on the sofa and put it on your shoulders. He looked concerned, worried even as his eyes scanned your shivering form.  
\- I should had noticed that you were freezing. he scolded himself. You chuckled and said “awww”.  
\- It’s not your fault that I did not dress proper clothes. you stated.  
\- But your wellbeing and safety is now my duty and honor. I am sorry I failed you.  
His head fell down and he did not dare to look at you.  
\- You are overreacting, Legolas. I am fine! Please, look at me.  
The elf-prince gathered his courage and raised his head. You smiled.  
\- See? you asked and chuckled.  
\- But…  
\- If you are truly concerned…  
\- I am, my lady…  
\- You could, of course, sit down with me and share the blanket. Maybe… if you’re brave enough…  
\- Yes?  
-…you could wrap your arms around me. I’m quite sure that I would feel warmer in no time.  
\- Yes, of course. Whatever you need, whatever you desire. he said and sat down. You sat next to him, gave the blanket to Legolas and leaned onto his shoulder. He spread the blanket on both of you, put his arm on your shoulder and pulled you closer.  
\- I would like my father to meet you. he said after a long silence.  
\- That is very sweet of you to say, but… you do realize that I am not… a princess or anyway related to any…  
\- I believe there are two types of nobility. The one that you are born with, however that tells nothing about your character. And there is that kind of nobility that comes from the heart and shines through the deeds and wisdom. You, my lady, are no commoner. Besides, I do not care what my father thinks…  
\- Legolas the Rebel! you laughed.  
\- There is nothing rebellious in doing what one knows in his heart to be right. It would be a crime to act otherwise.  
\- So you think that your father would accept me?  
\- Most likely not… but luckily I am Legolas Rebel Greenleaf.  
You started to laugh out loud. He had a sense of humor after all! Your laughter was interrupted by a deep yawn. It was well past midnight already.  
\- I think it is time to get some rest, my dearest. he said and pressed a kiss on the top of your head. You got up and turned off the music, took a quick shower, washed your teeth and got dressed in your pajama. Legolas was getting his bed ready when you came out from bathroom.  
\- And what if I get nightmares again? you asked and crossed your arms.  
\- Uhm… I shall… come and…  
\- It is your duty and honor to look after my wellbeing, is it not?  
\- Yes…  
\- Would it not be easier if you did not have to attend your duties from distance?  
\- Are you suggesting that I would share the bed with you? he asked and sounded slightly hesitant.  
\- Unless you feel uncomfortable… you know what… never mind. you said with a sincere smile on your face. The situation was awkward and you were embarrassed. 

You smiled and went to your bedroom after wishing him goodnight. Legolas dropped the pillow on the sofa from his hands and sat down next to it.  
You lay down, got under your double-sized blanket and turned the lights off. You stared at the ceiling through the darkness and sighed. Legolas took off his tunic and folded it neatly on the coffee table that was next to the sofa. He turned off the lights and lay down. He breathed calmly in and out and stared at the ceiling through the darkness. He sat up and sighed. Then he stood up and walked to your bedroom door. He knocked a couple of times.  
You turned your head to look at the door, not quite sure if you had heard a knock or not. It was there again. You sat up and got out from bed. You walked to the door and opened it. Legolas stood there at your bedroom door although you could not see anything but his shape. You stepped back so he could come in. He closed the door behind him and then cupped your face with his hands.  
\- Do you still wish me to be here? he asked with a trembling voice.  
\- Yes. you answered as you placed your hands on his shoulders. You were surprised when your fingers were greeted with smooth, warm skin and not the fabric of his tunic as you had expected.  
\- Does my boldness and lack of appropriate clothing offend you? he asked.  
\- No… of course not. I am sure you’re much more comfortable sleeping without that gorgeous tunic of yours. you answered while tracing the muscles of his arms and shoulders with your hands gently.


	5. Pillow fight -fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with pillows, the loser prepares dinner :D

You took his hand and pulled him to the bed. This time, unlike the previous night, he joined you under your massive blanket. He kissed you goodnight and you snuggled close to him before falling asleep. No nightmares troubled you that night. When you woke up the elf was still next to you, holding you close. He was already awake but had not woken you up because he enjoyed seeing you so peaceful.  
You stretched your arms and back, Legolas watched you fascinated and silently admired the sight of you buried in the middle of soft pillows.  
\- Good morning, my lady. he said when you smiled, still with your eyes shut. You pulled the blanket over your head and mumbled  
\- I am not awake yet… Nope… it is too early.  
\- But it is almost midday…  
\- No it is not… it is quite dark still.  
\- Yes, I am sure it is quite dark under the blanket. he commented. He heard you giggling although the sound got partially muffled by the blanket.  
\- Right… he said and sat up. He was about to leave the bed because the elves very rarely slept late. When he had gotten out from the bed you took one of your many pillows and threw it at him. It hit him in his back and he turned around facing the bed again. You pulled the blanket back up to your ears and squealed. Legolas took the pillow from the floor.  
\- If this is the way you want to start your day… he said and pulled the blanket off the bed. You stood up on the bed and took a pillow.

\- My dear sir, I am challenging you to a pillow fight. you declared and pointed him with a pillow.  
\- A fight… with pillows? he asked.  
\- Yes. Do you accept my challenge? you asked and tried to mimic his graceful way of talking.  
\- What is the reward for winning such fight? he asked and scanned you with a thoughtful look on his face.  
\- The one who loses… prepares dinner…  
\- Very well… he said and bowed. You bowed as well.  
\- So… rules… you said and made a “come here” gesture. Legolas jumped effortlessly onto the bed.  
\- No full force…  
\- I would never hu-  
\- I was thinking more about your safety… Since I am quite strong and skilled pillow fighter…  
\- Oh?  
\- Yes…   
\- So no full force, anything else?  
\- Only soft pillows and not additional weaponry.  
\- Oh, what a pity… he commented playfully.   
\- What about… physical contact? he asked.  
\- What do you have in mind?  
\- If I reasoned that the most… efficient… battle strategy is to distract you by physical contact… would it be considered as cheating?  
\- No… I think not...  
\- So it is allowed?  
\- Yes…  
\- Hm, interesting. he commented.  
\- How do we declare the winner? he asked.  
\- The one loses who is the first on the bed on HIS back.  
\- His, eh?  
\- Yeah…  
\- Shall we? he asked. You nodded.

You had a large bed. You had paid a lot of money for it but you enjoyed sleeping. Now you were standing on it with Legolas, you were both looking for a good moment to strike. You took the first hit and then it was on. He hit your stomach a couple times and you managed to hit him many times. During the first round, which you won, by the way, Legolas did not really dare to hit you. You had to assure him that it was completely okay and it was fun and most importantly; it did not hurt.  
You managed to distract him and push him down on the mattress.  
\- Wohoo! you said and did a couple of victory moves. Legolas laughed and reached out to you so you would help him up. You took his hand and pulled him up.  
\- Best out of three? he asked. You nodded and you could see that he had a new kind of look on his face. He looked like he knew already that he was not going to lose this round.  
\- I raise the stakes. he said.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Dinner… and a back massage.  
\- Oh-you’re on! you stated.  
He attacked, you dodged and swung your pillow at him but this time he dodged as well which caused you to lose your balance and fall on your knees on the bed.  
\- You lost!  
\- Nope! I am not down yet!  
\- Very well. he said and offered his hand to pull you up. You took it but when you were standing, he pulled you to kiss him and suddenly put his hand behind your back, swept you off your feet and lay you down on your back. He pinned your hands against the mattress and locked your feet down with his leg.  
\- Are you now “down” enough? he asked. You chuckled and nodded. He helped you up and it was time for the final round. You both got some nice hits and laughed loudly. After 5 minutes you dropped your pillow on the floor accidently and jumped off the bed to get it. You were panting and smiling, trying to decide how to win this round. The score was one-one. Legolas offered you his hand. You shook your head smilingly; it was too obvious what would happen if you took it.

You stepped on the bed with your pillow. When you were about to attack, he suddenly grabbed your arm, turned you around and locked it behind your back. He kissed your neck and chuckled. Your arm was tightly secured behind your back and other grabbed and pressed firmly against your chest. After he had kissed your neck for a moment more and made your head spin, he let you go. You took a couple of weak steps and turned. Then you tackled his feet what caused him to fall on his back. You sat on your knees, having one on the both sides of his hips and locked his hands against the bed. Before you managed to declare victory, he rolled you against the mattress, ending up on top.  
\- That is cheating… you stated.  
\- That was a drawn match. he corrected and kissed you before you managed to protest. He would had let you win but he liked this outcome more. His lips moved assertively against yours; when the first kiss had been very careful and cautious, being his first kiss and all, he was now getting hang of it and his actions were now more fluent; he was more confident and less self-aware, meaning that he was following the moment and not thinking about whether he dared to do something or not. His hand caressed your arm, shoulders and neck more freely and he went with the flow without stopping all the time to make sure if it was fine.  
His skin felt amazing against yours. His hands were soft and although he was clearly very strong, he was gentle and even in the heat of the battle he did not lose control. He could had easily done anything he had desired with you but he had been raised as a noble man inside-out, from the blood to the deeds and the nature of the elves did not tolerate crimes or behavior that was not courteous or graceful.  
Okay, pillow fight was not the most courteous thing Legolas had ever done, but elves did have fun and this was just one, rather unusual, way to have fun. He released your lips and drew back just a little so he was able to look at you. Your breathing calmed down slowly. You caressed his beautiful face with your fingertips as he nested between your legs, laying on top of you. His weight felt good, it made him feel real, it assured you about his presence; that he really was there.


	6. "Content" is not "happy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and you have a serious discussion about life.

It was 3pm when you finally got up from bed. You ate lunch and went out as well as visited the shop again.  
\- What do you want to eat today? you asked when he looked around him amazed. You decided to bake a pizza with different fillings. You bought a couple of ciders and ice cream with caramel sauce and frozen cranberries.  
Legolas helped you with the pizza and after you had put it into the oven you sat on the sofa and cuddled a large pillow. Legolas was just finishing the salad. He washed his hands and then asked  
\- May I… replace that?  
\- What?  
\- That pillow…  
\- With what?  
\- Myself.  
\- Oh? Yeah, sure… you said and made him room on the sofa. He sat next to you and you leaned onto him. You had known the man for less than three days but still your mind was at ease in his presence and your heart was telling you that this was where your home was; next to the handsome stranger.  
\- Tell me something about your life in… Mirk…  
\- Mirkwood.  
\- Yeah… Mirkwood.  
\- I live in a palace… My father is a wise king but I suspect that he is not a very happy one. I am the head of guard and spend my days patrolling the borders and practicing my archery skills.  
\- What about your mother?  
\- She died when I was just a young child. I have no memory of her, but I’ve been told that she was a kind spirit. However my father never talks about her and he has removed every piece of she evidence that she even existed from the palace… She has been erased from our lives.  
\- I can imagine that losing her was heartbreaking for your father.  
\- Yes. He has never fully recovered from the grief.  
\- But he has raised you well and your mother lives within you, Legolas. I know it is none of my business… but I hope your father will realize it one day. How about your dreams?  
\- I dream that I get to show you my realm someday…  
You chuckled.

\- What about before? Were you happy?  
He was silent. He thought about the question for a long time and then answered  
\- I was… content.  
\- “Content” does not really sound “happy”…  
\- What does it sound like then, my dearest?  
\- It sounds… okay, I guess. It sounds that you wanted more but did not get it so you settled with what you got.  
\- Yes…  
\- I could be wrong…  
\- No… I thought I was happy, but now I realize that I did not even know what happiness is.  
He sounded sad.  
\- I-I’m sorry, I did not mean to upset you. you said and got off the sofa to check out the pizza, which was almost done.  
\- You did not upset me. You could never upset me, since it is you who has brought me the happiness and shown me how much better I can feel. How is the… food... doing?  
\- Pizza is almost done. you answered and set the table. You ate but there was not much conversation. Legolas was quite silent and he seemed to be deep into his thoughts.  
\- Are you homesick? you dared to ask as you were gathering the dirty plates back into the kitchen.  
\- I wish not to lie, my lady. Yes, I do miss home.  
\- That is totally normal… uhm-understandable. Are you afraid that you will not find a way to get back?  
\- My father needs me back... he answered.  
\- Yeah… I kind of… figured. you commented but tried to smile. You had known that this would happen. It was only a matter of time.  
\- But I do not want to go, my lady. he said and took your hands.  
\- Time of the elves is ending, my kind is leaving Middle Earth and sailing away beyond the sea. That, my lady… my dearest, is not what I want.  
\- What do you want then?  
\- I want to share a lifetime with you. I know it is early to say, but my heart is certain. However I must return home to tell my father about this decision. I have a feeling that I will be able to return home tomorrow, now that I know where my path lies.  
\- Okay… you answered with a silent voice. You prepared delicious desserts from the berries, caramel sauce and vanilla ice cream and soon after eating you went to bed. 

You fell asleep in Legolas’ arms but when you woke up in the morning, he was gone. You closed your eyes for a moment and had a vivid memory of him kissing you and whispering “I will return to you”. You had been deep asleep but still you knew that it had happened. You knew it because you did not feel sad or worried. You felt hopeful and ready to embrace the future as it presented itself.  
You got to work. It had been an amazing weekend. Weeks passed by but there was no sign from Legolas. Your hopeful mind had started to let go of him as the winter approached. Then one evening when you were working alone, about to close the office, you heard the door open and close. You sighed because you hated when people did that; came in when you were about to go home after a long day. You straightened your glasses and shirt as you stood up. When you raised your head, you saw Legolas standing at the brochure stand near the door. You dropped the pencil that you were holding and stumbled away from your desk. You walked to the blonde man not quite sure if you were seeing correctly.  
\- It is done. he said and smiled.  
\- Your father…  
\- Is furious… but I am certain that one day he will understand. Legolas answered and took your hands.  
Suddenly the door opened again and a very tall, blonde man came in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Want to read further?


	7. Thranduil does not approve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil followed Legolas into your world and he is not happy about your relationship with his son.

\- I am sorry, sir, but we’re closin- you said when the blonde man stepped into the office.  
\- Father!  
“Oh shit!” you thought and did not know what to do. The king looked at you and his expression was everything but friendly.  
\- What are you doing here, King Thranduil? Legolas asked. Thranduil answered in elvish and the following conversation was entirely in elvish.  
\- I had to come and see who is the reason my only son is abandoning his realm and his duties. he said and took a glance at you. You went pale although you did not know what they were talking about. It clearly had something to do with you and if you made any assumptions according to the face, it was not good.  
\- You are clearly a fool! he hissed.  
\- Father, please try to understand that this is my life and I should be entitled to make my own decisions, should I not?  
\- You mean; making your own mistakes? Because this is a mistake.  
\- No, father…  
\- Are you challenging my better judgment, son? Is this how you disregard your heritage, your status, your prospects?  
\- King Thranduil, father, please.  
\- If you think that I will allow this, you will shocked of the lack of your own-  
You checked the time and it was past closing time already. You cleared your throat and said  
\- Gentlemen… I really need to close here. Can we continue this at my place?  
Thranduil glared at you but nodded. You nodded back, went to shut down the computer and lights. You changed your clothes in the backroom quickly and checked yourself of the mirror. Then you put on your jacket and took your purse. You heard the elves arguing in their language.  
\- Okay, shall we? you said and opened the door and kept it open for the royal men. It was snowing and the weather was getting bad; the forecast had said “snowstorm” to be exact. You took the train home with the elves, went to the shop to buy something for dinner and breakfast. The elves were waiting outside, they did not mind the wind and snow. Then you three walked to your home.

When you got there, you went straight to the kitchen and put the food into the fridge, except the ingredients that you were going to cook now. You inhaled and exhaled slowly.  
\- My lady…   
You heard Legolas calling you. You put on your ladylike smile and walked out from the kitchen.  
\- May I present to you, my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm.  
Your instinct was to offer your hand for a handshake but then remembered that even Legolas had not shaken your hand when you had met him the first time so you decided to bow as a sign of respect and for welcoming him to your home… and world. Then Legolas presented you to his father  
\- This is (Y/N), the lady of (city you’re living in).  
Thranduil bowed his head just a little. He was extremely regal and handsome. He had a presence that made you shake in your socks. He knew that he was powerful and was not ashamed to show his superiority. He clearly did not think too highly of you, it was surprising that he even bowed.  
\- Please, come in… sit down. you said and pointed at the sofa.  
\- If you’ll excuse me, I will go and cook some dinner now.  
\- Do you not have servants to do it? Thranduil asked.  
\- Uhm… No.  
\- A commoner then… he commented to his son. Legolas dropped his head and stared at the floor.  
\- Although… my son has spoken very highly of you. he continued.  
\- Your son is a fine man. you said and walked to stand by the table with a cutting board, knife and vegetables.  
\- He told me that you saved his life.  
\- Your son might have exaggerated quite a bit. you answered. Thranduil looked at you with a look saying “do explain”. You smiled slightly as you were cutting vegetables for the dish you were preparing.  
\- He needed help because he was lost. I was unable to find a route or transportation to Mirkwood so I just offered him a place to stay instead.  
\- That is very generous of you. Thranduil said, he was clearly trying to be courteous. Maybe because he knew that in the end he would get what he wanted. Besides the elves were extremely polite by their nature.  
\- I really did not know what else to do. However his life was not in danger… so any claim otherwise is a bit too much.  
\- Generous and honest.  
\- Well… I do my best and hope that’s enough. you answered.

Legolas was not taking part to the conversation because he thought it was best to let his father ask you what he wanted to know. In his opinion you were behaving with the same level of grace than the finest ladies in the palace but it was impossible to know what his father was thinking. Legolas was hoping his father to change his mind because he knew that if he did not, he had no choice but to follow him to Mirkwood and forget about you, otherwise his father might disown him.  
Thranduil sat down by the table opposite from you. You were preparing a pie and your hands were covered in the dough. You needed to get the eggs, cream and cheese from the fridge so you asked casually while keeping your eyes fixed in the dough  
\- Legolas, could you please give me a hand here?  
After that you realized that you should not had asked the prince to assist you in cooking, especially in the presence of his father, the king himself.  
\- Never mind… I got it. you said but when you raised your head you noticed Legolas at the fridge already. You smiled.  
\- Where do you need these? he asked.  
\- You can put them here, on the table, thank you.  
\- I would be more than honored to help you, my lady. Just tell me what to do. he stated for your surprise. You froze and glanced at Thranduil who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He nodded.  
\- Well… if you take a bowl, break the eggs in there… mix them with a fork and then add cream, cheese and some spices. Thank you.  
Legolas put the bowl into the sink, broke the first egg and managed to get “some” egg shells in the bowl. He cursed in elvish which made Thranduil to raise his eyebrows.  
\- It sounds like my son needs some assistance. he commented with deep voice. You took your hands off from the dough and carefully, without touching anything went to see what the problem was. You saw the egg completely smashed in the bowl, with the egg shells. You burst into laughter.  
\- My sincerest apologies, but I have not worked with eggs before.  
\- Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, okay… Let’s start from the beginning. New bowl, new egg.  
You showed him how to get the egg in the bowl without smashing it there with the shells and watched Legolas breaking the second one. He was a fast learner so you returned to your dough which was almost ready.  
\- What was it? Thranduil asked.  
\- Nah… Just a small chaos with the eggs, no biggie. you said and burst into laughter again.

You put the dough into an oven-pan and then put the pan into the oven that had been preheated already. You checked out how Legolas was doing, washed your hands and then hugged him. Legolas smiled when you pressed your cheek against his back.  
\- You’re doing great. you complimented before returning to the table and getting the sliced vegetables. Your plan was to fry them with ham and mushrooms to gain some extra flavor. When the dough was pre-baked, you took it from the oven, put the fillings there and asked Legolas to pour the mixture he had done over everything. You put the oven back into the oven and started to make a salad to go with the pie.  
Legolas asked whether you needed some help but you told him that you were good. He returned to sit on the sofa and watched you preparing the salad. Legolas and Thranduil had a conversation in elvish until you announced that the food was ready. You all three ate and surprisingly Thranduil liked the food. He even took a second plate-full, which made you very happy. There was at least one thing you could do well; to cook. Although… whether it was a good thing or not, was like two sides of a coin. Cooking was considered as a servants job and you were a commoner by birth and in every other way possible also so being able to cook just added to your “commoner-ism”.

The snowstorm had gotten worse. The weather outside was just dreadful. It was snowing and wind was blowing from every direction.  
\- I think I have extended your hospitality far enough… he said and took a look outside. He furrowed his brows. You took a look as well.  
\- Nope… I am not letting you out into that storm. you stated with an assertive voice.  
\- How do you dare to command a king! Thranduil exclaimed.  
\- Well I am sorry, but that weather is only getting worse. So no, nope, no-way, not a chance.  
\- How are you going to accommodate us all? he asked.  
\- Well… you, King Thranduil, will sleep in my bed, Legolas gets the sofa and I will sleep on the floor. That’s it, problem solved.  
\- Very well, but tomorrow morning I must go. The realm needs its king back immediately.  
\- Yeah, sure. Absolutely.  
\- And I am taking my son with me. You must know already that I cannot accept this… affair. Legolas understands it, I think it is for the best if you do too.

You looked at Legolas who looked heartbroken. He kept staring at the floor with his head bowed down, not out of respect but sorrow. He had looked happy the entire evening and he had smiled at you when his father had not been looking. He couldn’t had taken his eyes off you the entire time and he had looked hopeful but now he just looked defeated. “Why don’t you stand up for yourself? Why don’t you defend this? Why do you just settle?” you thought. When he looked at you he knew exactly what you were thinking but still he said nothing.  
\- Don’t you see what you’re breaking? you exclaimed. Thranduil did not answer.   
\- Your son deserves a chance to be happy, how can you take it from him?  
\- My son deserves many things; he deserves to know his mother, but she was stolen from us suddenly. He also deserves to fall in love with someone noble lady, not some lowly human like you… We all have high hopes for my son.  
\- What about what he wants? Legolas! Say something! you pleaded but Legolas did not answer. It was very uncommon for an elf to oppose his father or the king. In this case they were the same thing.   
\- Legolas knows that I am only thinking about his best interests. He is aware that I know what is best for him. Thranduil answered and looked at you with a cold glare. You let it sink in and returned to clean the kitchen. After that you did not say anything to either of them that evening but just prepared the beds in silence, put on your coat and took your blanket to the balcony. You sat in the chair and watched the snow basically flying around on the other side of the balcony glasses.

The first tear appeared to the corner of your eye and fell down on your cheek. Then the tears started to flood out from your eyes leaving black traces of liner and mascara on your cheeks. It was starting to get cold and the smudged makeup was burning your eyes. You went back in and almost bumped to Thranduil because your eyes were tearing up still. You looked at him and turned your face away before he could say anything. You looked Legolas briefly before disappearing into the bathroom.  
You locked yourself into the bathroom and took a shower. When you got out Thranduil had gone to bed already and Legolas was sitting on the sofa, ready to get some sleep as well. Your bed was on the floor near the sofa. When Legolas was about to say something, you said silently “don’t” and buried your head into the pillow. You started to sob again, but this time very softly. It was more like the tears just fell slowly one by one from your eyes and rolled down to the pillow from your cheeks.  
You woke up before the elves, got dressed and prepared breakfast. You took your jacket and blanket to the balcony and sat down in the chair again. The sun was shining and the world was new and shiny. You had set the table for the elves, you were not hungry and did not want risk blurting something stupid so you let them to eat by themselves. You had not really slept and you were physically and emotionally done.

After a while Legolas opened the door and said  
\- (Y/N), my father is leaving.  
\- Okay… you said and stood up. You went back inside and saw Thranduil getting dressed in his robe.  
\- I thank you for your hospitality, my lady. I shall repay everything you have done for my son and myself when you’ll come to visit Mirkwood. he said. You could only nod because you were fighting tears again.  
\- It was my pleasure. you managed to say with a shaky voice and smiled as sincerely you could. Legolas had already put his coat on and was waiting at the door.  
\- Safe journey home. you wished them and then stood there watching them exiting the apartment and shutting the door behind them. When they were officially gone, you collapsed on your knees and broke down. You could not breath between your cries that you muffled with your hand. It was time to get ready for work.

Luckily it was Friday and you were facing a free weekend. You put on some makeup and left for work. There you were almost like in a haze. Life felt like you had been outside looking in. Days like this were the hardest and of course you got all the “happy customers”; couples that were intensely in love, planning their honeymoons or other romantic runaways. Finally it was your lunch break. You sat in the backroom eating pie and salad, more like staring into it.  
\- (Y/N)? your colleague said a couple of times before you recoiled from your thoughts and answered  
\- Huh?  
\- Your lunch break is over…  
\- What? I just started… you said and looked at the clock. Shit! it was past your break already. You had not managed to eat at all and just put everything back to the fridge. You were not that hungry anyway. Then you returned to your desk.  
\- You look terrible. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off.  
\- I am fine.  
\- No, I do not want you to get us or our customers infected with whatever it is that you’re having. your boss said. You returned to the backroom and checked out your reflection. You really looked like shit; red eyes, dark circles under them… You looked tired and pale, even your lips had no color.  
\- Go. your boss said from the doorway.  
\- Fine.  
You changed your working clothes into your own, put on your jacket, took your lunch with you and grabbed your purse. You wished everyone a nice weekend and left. You took the train home but missed the stop because you were just so deep in your thoughts. Then you had to take a train back but the snowstorm had cancelled some trains so you ended up waiting for close to 30 minutes outside. The cold felt like nothing, everything felt like… nothing. Finally you were at your apartment building. You were searching for your keys but they were nowhere to be found. You cursed.

Luckily your neighbor came out so you got into the building. You took the elevator to your floor and hoped with all your heart that you had forgotten to lock your door. You got off the elevator and stood in front of your door. You pressed the handle down but the door was locked. You pressed your head against it and it made a soft “bang” –sound as your head hit it. You cursed half aloud.  
You stepped backwards when there was a sound of keys turning on the inside. The first thing that came to your mind was that you had forgotten your door unlocked and now you were being robbed. You took your phone from your purse and dialed the number of the emergency services, all you had to do was to tap the green button. The door opened…


	8. Take my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are confused to find Legolas at your place.

\- Legolas! you exclaimed when you indeed saw the blonde elf-prince standing in your hallway.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- You are early…  
\- I was sent home because I look terrible… They thought that I am infected with something that could spread. I should had just told them that it’s nothing serious, just a classic case of a broken heart… you mumbled.  
\- You look beautiful, but… extremely tired and… lifeless.  
\- Thanks… But, did you forget something?  
He shook his head. He walked into the kitchen. You followed him. He was clearly cooking something from the ingredients he had brought from Mirkwood.  
\- What is this? you asked.  
\- I am so deeply sorry for the mess, but I wanted to surprise you, my dearest.  
\- What is going on, Legolas? Your father said that he is taking you back to Mirkwood… He was very specific about that.  
\- He changed his mind this morning before leaving. I took your keys because I needed to return here to welcome you home.  
\- Changed his mind?  
\- Yes. He saw how heartbroken you were. I believe it reminded him about his own grief so he decided that it was not his place to put anyone trough the same. Not you, not me. Therefore he told me to make you happy again and take a good care of you. He also wished to see us visiting Mirkwood soon.  
\- Are you serious? you asked as you felt your eyes filling with tears again. Legolas walked to you, put his hands on your cheeks and kissed your forehead.  
\- No more tears, my dearest. he whispered.  
\- May I suggest that you’ll take a shower and sleep a little? he asked.  
\- Don’t you need a hand here?  
Legolas shook his head and smiled. He hugged you briefly and then guided you to the bathroom. You took a quick shower and tried to make sense about everything but you could not believe any of it. You got dressed into your pajama shorts/top combo and came out from the bathroom.  
\- Legolas?  
\- Yes?  
\- Are you saying that you’re... That you’re actually…   
Legolas smiled and chuckled a little.  
\- My father and I agreed that I will not move here, but I am allowed to court you and spend time here with you… and one day, when the time is right, I shall make you my wife.   
Two things went through your mind that moment; you were relieved that Legolas was not moving in. You needed your space and the reality was that you did not know the elf that much, hell you did not know him at all. The second thing that you were thinking was that “I shall make you my wife”. There really was no concept of “casual dating” for the elves. That level of being certain of things made you slightly nervous. 

Legolas noticed that you were trying to hide something.  
\- Please tell me what is troubling your mind.  
\- I am sorry… It is nothing…  
\- Have your feelings changed, my lady?  
\- No… It is just… Yesterday I thought I will never see you again and now you’re talking about marriage… It is a bit unusual for a relationship to proceed so fast in my world.  
\- I beg for your forgiveness, my lady, I did not mean to rush…  
\- It’s okay. I just need a little time to get used to the idea.  
\- Yes, of course. he said and motioned you to sit by the table. You did. He sat on the opposite side from you and lay his hands on the table, palms up.  
\- Take my hands. he said. You put your hands on his, palms down. He looked deep into your eyes and you looked deep into his. You almost started to laugh because the situation felt awkwardly intense and strange at first but then you let his presence take over and you felt suddenly totally calm.  
\- Now close your eyes. he said with soft tone. You followed his command like you had been under a spell. First you felt nothing out of the ordinary but then you started feeling warm and unexplainably good. You felt energized but calm, you felt like you were a puzzle that was almost ready but lacking one piece and now you had found it and that allowed you to see the big picture and made you feel complete. You smiled and breathed in and out calmly. Your mind was clear and your spirit was peaceful.  
\- What is this? you dared to ask after a moment.  
\- This is how you make me feel, my lady. Legolas answered.  
\- Tell me what you feel. he continued.  
\- You have the softest hands. They are gentle and strong. I know in my heart that they would never hurt me. You have the kindest heart. You are brave and true and you would never leave me alone in the darkness or sorrow.  
You opened your eyes and saw Legolas staring at you with a serene smile on his face.  
\- I know that those are the eyes that I want to look at me, because they are filled with compassion and love. You are truly beautiful, Legolas. I am so happy that you’re here.  
He evaluated your words and then started to smile widely. He was now certain that despite your nervousness he was the one you wanted. He knew that even though your mind might doubt your choices, your heart was certain. He knew that with time he will be able to convince your mind as well… all he needed was just a little bit time.

You sat there for a moment still and then Legolas reminded you about the nap.   
\- Are you sure that you don’t need any help? you asked and reluctantly stood up.  
\- Yes, I am certain.  
\- But I am not that tired anymore…  
\- I know you did not sleep last night. I will join you as soon as I am ready in the kitchen. Would that please you?  
\- Yes, it would please me greatly. What are you cooking anyway?  
\- It is a surprise. You will see after two hours.  
\- Fine… but remember not to scrape Teflon-pans with metal things and the ceramic-pans should always go into cold oven…  
\- Yes. I remember.  
\- And please… do not cut yourself. you shouted from the bedroom. Legolas chuckled. He found it amusing and adorable that you cared for his safety and wellbeing. It however was not the first time he was cooking or handling knives. Sure it was the first time he was cooking in your kitchen by his own but he had been preparing simple foods on open flame during his adventures.

He put the chicken and the vegetables in the oven, which he knew how to operate because he had been spying you when you had been cooking before, and checked that all the stoves were cold. Then he washed his hands and walked into the bedroom where he found you sleeping already.  
He lay down beside you and touched your shoulder that was not covered by the blanket. Your skin was soft but cool. He let out a worried sigh and pulled the blanket higher until it covered you up to your ears. He had been bold enough to join you under the blanket and buried his face into your neck as you were sleeping on your side, facing away from him. He kissed your shoulder, put his arm around you and closed his eyes.

After an hour he left the bed to get the table ready. You would had never believed how much he had observed during few days and how he remembered everything you had said and mentioned casually. When you had been mumbling to yourself, he had been listening and making notes for the future.  
He prepared a salad and after everything had been made ready he returned to lay next to you in bed. You had turned to lay on your other side and faced Legolas now. He caressed your cheek and spoke softly in elvish. You were slowly lured back to reality from sleep. You smiled and let out a soft “mmm”.  
\- Wake up. he whispered. You opened your eyes, put your hand behind his neck and pulled him to kiss you as you rolled on your back. It was the first time since the first weekend that he was kissing you. His lips felt familiar and new at the same time, they moved slowly against yours memorizing every bit of them. He supported his weight with his elbows as he hovered over you. You caressed his neck and jaw with the tips of your fingers. The kiss grew deeper and hungrier and when he finally drew back panting, it was almost physically painful to let go. You were out of breath as well but you had missed those lips, his warmth, his embrace during those weeks he had been in Mirkwood and you had wondered whether he was ever coming back. You knew now in your mind what you had known in your heart all along; there was no going back to the plain average now that you had had a chance to taste excellence, something truly magical.  
You got up from bed, helped Legolas to take the pan out from the oven and then you both ate accompanied by a lively conversation that included a lot of laughter and silent stares, when you both just smiled and held each others hand.


	9. Visiting Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and after knowing Legolas over 1,5 years you finally visit Mirkwood.

The winter turned into spring and the weather was getting warmer day by day. You kept seeing each other a few times a week. Sometimes Legolas stayed over and sometimes he had to leave your world although he would had rather slept with you and returned to Mirkwood in the morning when you went to work. Kissing and sleeping in each others arms were the furthest you had gone because Legolas’ upbringing and the customs of his people were quite- strict about taking things into more serious and intimate direction. Time passed, you celebrated your one-year-anniversary, spend the winter together, seeing each other almost daily. Then suddenly it was summer again and you had known the elf over a year and a half. Those had been the best year and a half of your life, although you were still keeping to kissing, hugging and sleeping together.

One day Legolas brought an invitation from his father. You had never visited Mirkwood but now the king was hosting a celebration in the honor of midsummer and also in the honor of his son.  
\- But I have nothing to wear! you panicked. You walked to your closet and started to go through your dresses that were hanging in the darkness. You did not use dresses that much and therefore did not have too many to choose from, besides you disregarded the ones that were short immediately.  
\- My lady, I took the liberty of ordering the tailor of my father and myself to make a gown for you. The dress is now ready to be fitted so the needed adjustments can be made.  
\- When is the party?  
\- In the evening, the day after tomorrow. That is why I am asking you to come with me and spend tonight in Mirkwood. I am aware that you do not work tomorrow.  
\- Yeah, I have the summer holiday… Next couple of weeks I will be free from work.  
\- Yes. he said and smiled.  
\- I would love it very much if you spent the holiday in Mirkwood and I could show you my home.  
\- And this plan of yours is also approved by your dad… sorry… I mean your father… uhm… the king?  
\- Yes. He invited you himself.  
\- So I am not just an avec… I was personally invited by the king?  
\- Indeed. Now, pack your bags, my lady. The tailor is waiting for you.  
You packed your things, including clothes, makeup, toothbrush and toothpaste, your deodorant, makeup remover and so on. You were also debating with yourself if you should take your pillow with you because you did not sleep that well in unfamiliar places. You decided to take it although surely the pillows of the palace were more than sufficient. 

You and Legolas took the train to downtown and walked into a quiet alley. There was a high brick fence but when you looked closely it had torn a bit from one side forming a narrow pathway to an industrial backyard. However when you went through the passage you suddenly noticed that you were in a forest, entering the forest from a cave to be exact. You were speechless.  
\- Welcome to the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, my lady. Legolas said and shouted to the guard who was waiting for him to return with his horse. You had never been on a horse so you squeezed Legolas’ hand as a reaction.  
\- Do not fret, my lady, no harm will come to you, let me assure you. he said and hopped effortlessly on the saddle. He offered you his hand and helped you to sit behind him.  
\- Now, hold on tight. he said and commanded the horse to gallop in elvish. You pressed your cheek against his back and tried to get used to the motion. He commanded the horse to jump a couple of times and laughed when you squealed behind his back.  
You were almost terrified at first but then started quickly enjoying the fast pace and the scenery, when you dared to open your eyes, that was. You heard a river roaring in the distance and the sound was getting stronger by every minute. Suddenly you saw the gates opening in front of you and the horse slowed down. There were a couple of servants and some guards welcoming the prince who hopped off the horse as effortlessly as he had hopped on. You were left alone sitting on the big animal as Legolas talked with his friend, one member of his guards that he led.  
\- Uhm… Legolas… you said holding on tightly to the saddle with your hands. Legolas turned his head to look at you.  
\- Would you mind… uhm… I am not quite sure of how… uhm…  
\- Would you like to get down, my lady? he asked, clearly amused.  
\- Yes… please. If you could just ask the horse to kneel or… lay down, I would appreciate it… like a lot.  
Legolas walked to the horse and spoke in elvish to it. Suddenly it rose to stand on its two feet which caused you to fall off straight into his arms.  
\- In my humble opinion, this was the more efficient way… Besides it pleases me greatly to have you in my arms, so flushed and helpless. he whispered as he looked deep into your eyes. You were still trying to get a grip of what was going on, recovering from the slight heart attack that had been so generously served by the horse, who was of course just following his masters orders. Legolas put you down when your heartbeat had slowed down and your breathing had gotten back to normal.

\- I will show you to your chamber. he said and ordered the maid to bring your bag. You looked around you amazed as you followed Legolas through fancy hallways and great rooms that were decorated with hand carved wooden ornaments. The sight made you go “wow” countless of times.  
Finally you arrived to the room that was about the same size than your whole apartment was. There was a large bed, a view to the garden and some beautiful furniture. You looked around in awe.  
\- I hope this suits you, my dearest. Legolas said, he sounded nervous.  
\- It is wonderful! you exclaimed and could not understand why he was being so nervous.  
\- Good. I shall ask the maid to bring the tailor and later you will join me, King Thranduil and few other guests for a dinner. he said. Your smile escaped your face accidently when he mentioned his father.  
\- That is, of course, if you want to…  
\- Sure… Yeah… I mean, definitely. you answered with a forced smile.  
\- I can sense that you’re uncomfortable with the thought, my lady.  
\- I am sorry, it’s just… I haven’t met your father since… You know… when he told me that he would not accept… this… huh… well… uhm.  
\- I understand, but I assure you, my lady… my dearest, that my father is only pleased to see me with this light of affection and pure joy in my heart. He is aware of the fact that it is all because of you, my lady.  
You inhaled deeply and then smiled.  
\- Okay. Bring it on! you said and watched Legolas walking out from the room after bowing as farewell. The tailor entered the room soon after Legolas had left. She was a beautiful elf-lady with gorgeous long brown hair. She presented you the fabric and asked you to tell your opinion about the color and model of the dress.

Legolas had an excellent taste. The color he had chosen brought out the color of your eyes and made your skin glow elegantly. The model was very flattering and for your surprise the elf prince had managed to describe your shape perfectly to the tailor so the dress fitted almost entirely. The only thing that was not really fitting was the length; he had remembered you slightly taller than you actually were. Maybe it had been the high heels that you were forced to use at work that had confused him.  
The dress had a lacing in the back that helped the fitting a lot. You stared at yourself in the mirror and tilted your head slightly.  
\- Something wrong? the tailor asked.  
\- No… the dress is… gorgeous. you answered.  
\- I just hope that I was as well.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- The dress fits me perfectly…  
\- Yes. I am surprised how well Prince Legolas has memorized every detail and curve…  
\- But do I fit the dress? Do I have the elegance to carry such a beautiful gown? This was made for a royal lady…  
\- My lady, you have been blessed with the greatest gift of all; the love of our beloved prince. However his heart would not love you unless you were worthy of it. Whenever he speaks about you, his eyes light up and he seems… as happy as his father was when Legolas’ mother was still alive. Unfortunately we’re not allowed to talk about her here.  
\- I understand. I will not mention her. Alright… the dress fits… I fit… you said as you tried to reassure yourself. However your head dropped and you sighed.  
\- My lady, you will find the confidence in your heart, and if you feel unsure, just take Legolas’ hand. He would do anything for you.  
She helped you to get undressed and left the room. You got dressed in your own clothes and then sat down on the bed to wait for the guard who was supposed to escort you to the dining hall. Soon there was a knock on your door and you stood up, checked out your reflection in the mirror and then left the room.  
You were surprised when you were escorted to a huge hall that did not look like a dining hall. You walked further and then realized that you were in a throne hall. You saw Thranduil sitting high up on his throne and Legolas standing in front of it. They were having a conversation in elvish, but they stopped talking when the guard announced your arrival. You froze at your place until you were summoned to approach the throne.

With shaky knees you walked closer and then bowed when you were standing next to Legolas.  
\- Well, Lady (Y/N) of (your city). We meet again.  
\- Yes… I-uhm… I am deeply honored for the invitation. Your place… palace… it is truly… magnificent. I mean… wow. you said but your voice had turned into silent mumble by the time you finished your sentence. Thranduil stood up and it was clear that he was evaluating you. He walked slowly down the steps and then he was towering right in front of you.  
\- I hope you will find your stay pleasant. We so rarely get visitors from other realms.  
\- Yeah well… I do not get invitations to attend royal parties… celebrations… that often… So I am sure it will be great… I mean if I’ll learn to be any less awkward… Sorry I talk too much when I am nervous…  
\- And why are you nervous, my lady? he asked and looked at you with his piercing light blue eyes.  
\- Because… I am sorry, I am not going to lie, but… At the moment I feel quite out of place. Like a fish out of water, so to speak.  
\- Hm. the king commented.  
\- Well I do hope that you will relax a little. Come-come, there is nothing to be afraid of. he said and offered you his arm. You took it and then he escorted you to the dining hall. Legolas followed you and Thranduil. When you arrived to the dining hall you were rendered speechless, again. The ceiling was so high up that you were almost unable to see it. There were countless of candles all over the room and in the middle was a large table that had been decorated with flowers. It had been set already and as soon as the other elf-guests arrived you all sat down.

The king had been kind enough to arrange you to sit next to Legolas, who was sitting on the right side from the king, who was sitting in the end of the table. The servants brought the foods and you were amazed from the variety of different dishes. You drank a little wine and dared to speak a little bit more. You also laughed more and louder, as did the king, which was nice to see.  
Then it was time to retire and get some sleep. It was well-known that the elven parties always ended around the sunrise and there was going to be lots of dancing… or so you had been told by Legolas, so it was important to get some rest before them. Legolas walked you back to your room and stayed for a while to talk with you.  
\- Do you want to come in? you asked.  
\- I’m afraid it would not be appropriate, my lady… A gorgeous lady alone with a young man, alone, in the same room… in the chamber of the gorgeous lady… he stuttered as you flashed your most flirtatious smile.  
\- No one would have to know… you teased.  
\- You have never experienced the life in the court; here everybody knows everything.  
\- Sounds a bit like my family then. you chuckled.  
\- I should meet them soon, should I not? he asked.  
\- Maybe… if you think that you’ll be able to handle them. They’re insane. you joked.  
\- You are insane, my lady. he commented and laughed.  
\- Yeah, well now you know where I got that.  
\- Indeed. he said and shifted his gaze from your smiling face to the floor.  
\- What is it? you asked.  
\- I… would very much desire to kiss you goodnight, my lady. May I… kiss you goodnight?  
You blushed and leaned to the wall.  
\- I do not know if I’ll survive the night if you deny me the joy and honor… the pleasure of holding you close and… feeling those beautiful lips against mine… he said and sounded shy and almost desperate. You laughed at him a little and said “awww Legolas”.  
\- Why do you enjoy torturing me so? he asked, but it was obvious that he was enjoying this game too.  
\- Maybe, Prince… your highness… you should just kiss me… or maybe, my dear prince, you should come and get it… I’ll leave the door to the balcony open. I am sure you won’t be afraid of a little… climb. you said, opened the door and went in to your room. You closed the door behind you and walked to open the door that led out to the balcony. The night air was warm but there was a cool breeze coming from the forest every now and then. You opened your hair and shook your head so your hair got finally freed from the pins that had held them in place during the whole day.

You took off your shirt and folded it in your suitcase that was laying on the table, opened and completely messed up. You took off your skirt as well and then got dressed in your favorite pajama. After that you washed your teeth and face. You heard a noise coming from the garden and walked to see what was causing it. When you leaned onto the railing, you saw the prince walking to the tree that was next to the balcony and climbing up to the branch that was reaching in the direction of the balcony.  
Your heart was racing. He made no sound as he was climbing and then just like that he jumped from the tree on the balcony. You made a “shush” –gesture when he landed next to you although he sounded like had been weightless, in other words, he made no sound, not even a soft thump. He was glowing eerily in the darkness, emitting soft pale light which made him look hauntingly beautiful. We walked closer and made a “shush” –gesture when you gasped for air. He placed his hand on your neck and attacked to kiss your lips as he pulled you closer from your waist. Then he moved his hand from your neck into your hair and pulled them softly which exposed your neck.

\- Be silent now. he said before he traced the skin under your ear with his lips. As he ran his lips on your neck, just softly, almost like he had been trying to find the right spot, he listened to your breathing, how it changed and became shallower. He smiled and pressed one tiny kiss on that spot, which made you sigh. Then without a warning he placed a more endearing kiss on that same spot, which left you breathless.  
You caressed his arms and chest through the fabric of his tunic and moaned softly as his lips moved so seductively on your neck. You let out an involuntary moan although you were supposed to stay quiet. Legolas chuckled silently and then returned to kiss your lips. He pressed you against the railing which left your body from your lower back up without support. You felt like you could fall unless Legolas held you close and kept you safe, but your stomach tingled every time he leaned to you and pushed you to lean backwards where there was nothing but air and the drop.  
\- Take me to bed. you whispered when his lips left yours.  
\- I wish I could but it is not approved. If I’ll take you to bed now, I am not sure if I can hold myself… Resisting your warmth and beauty even further is a challenge that I might fail. You should not tempt me.  
\- I won’t tell, if you won’t either. you teased.  
\- My lady, you do not understand… if we unite our bodies, then we’ll be wed in the eyes of Valar and my people.  
\- Don’t you want to marry me then? you whispered.  
\- I do… more than anything. he said and attacked to devour your lips with hunger you had not felt from him before. His hands caressed your curves as he pulled you closer. Your fingers worked with the clasps of his tunic and as soon as you had managed to open even few of them, you slid your hands under the fabric and touched the bare skin of his shoulders.  
\- Soon, my lady… I shall make you mine and you shall make me yours.  
Then he kissed your hand and jumped off the balcony, to the tree and climbed down. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage and with shaky feet you stumbled to the bed. You touched your lips that were tingling from the kisses, you could still smell and taste him if you really focused your mind. With these thoughts you fell asleep, hugging your own pillow.


	10. Freaking Ylleria!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an elf lady who gets on your nerves.

The next morning you woke up quite early because the sun was shining right into your eyes. You listened to the forest and the river. The air in the room was cool, but not cold, the wind danced with the long, light curtains and the bed sheets felt heavenly against you skin. Legolas was supposed to show you around the palace and gardens today so you put on your summer dress and headed for breakfast.  
You greeted the servants but most of them did not even speak the common language so they greeted you in elvish. You arrived to the dining hall after getting lost a couple of times first. Legolas was there already with his father and there was also a beautiful elf-lady sitting next to Legolas. She smiled politely when you greeted everyone.  
\- May I present to you, Lady Ylleria from the realm of Lothlorien. Thranduil said.  
\- Nice to meet you. you said and sat down.  
\- Charmed. she answered and smiled, however her smile did not feel sincere.  
\- I have heard a great deal about you this morning since dear Legolas does not stop talking about you.  
\- I hope at least some of it has been good. you answered.  
\- Hm, some, yes. she said.  
\- I have known Legolas for over 1000 years, we basically grew up together.  
\- Well that is not entirely true… Legolas said.  
\- We were supposed to get married, but then… something happened. she commented. Your smile faded away for a moment but when you saw Thranduil staring at you, you realized that you looked somewhat confused and you instantly corrected your expression.  
\- Someone convinced him that being “content” was not enough. she said with a polite smile on her face.  
\- Besides, what virtues do you have? I have heard that your style of living is rather… common. We elves adore fine arts and we are very skilled in many of them. I for example play the harp and draw.  
\- I can… sing.  
\- Oh, I did not know that. Legolas commented.  
\- Hm, if even your dear friend has not heard you singing, I wonder if you are just saying that you can.  
\- Ylleria! Thranduil hissed.  
\- Well, I am sure (Y/N) can show off her skills tomorrow at the celebration. she said and chuckled.  
\- Sure. you said and then concentrated on eating. Your plan was to eat quickly and then leave the table.  
\- If you’ll excuse me… I think I need some air. you said and pleaded the king with your eyes to allow you to excuse yourself. He nodded. You grabbed an apple and then left the room.

When you got to the safe distance from the palace you groaned. Ylleria was exactly that kind of lady Legolas was expected to court. You walked around the garden and saw royal-looking elves arriving to the palace. Suddenly you heard Legolas calling your name. You were sitting by a pool of clear water and soaking your feet in the cool water.  
\- Yeah, I am here. you answered and soon saw the reflection of the blonde elf next to yours.  
\- Ylleria-huh? you said when Legolas sat beside you.  
\- You do not have to worry about her.  
\- Hm, no of course not… She is just everything what any prince should want to marry… Elegant… virtuous, beautiful… Did you see how her blue eyes just… sparkled?  
\- No…  
\- No?  
\- No, because your eyes sparkle even brighter.  
\- Well your father noticed. He seems to adore her. I am sure he would be overjoyed if you married her.  
\- No, my father does not like her.  
\- But…  
\- My father tolerates her because that is necessary for the relationship between our two realms; Mirkwood and Lothlorien.  
\- Right.  
Legolas stood up and gathered a few flowers from the garden. He sat down beside you again and started to make something from the flowers. His fingers worked effortlessly and sooner than you had thought he had made a flower crown of them. You were not paying any attention to what he was doing because you were just so annoyed about the whole breakfast.  
He showed the crown to you. You complemented him for being so skillful craftsman and sighed. Legolas placed the crown carefully on your head and said  
\- The crown suits you.  
You looked at him and smiled.  
\- The real reason why this celebration is taking place… he continued. You focused your thoughts and eyes on him.  
\- Yeah?  
He seemed nervous. He was starting a sentence and then finishing it midway because he could not find the right words. Then he sighed and said  
\- You do realize that I love you very much.  
\- Yeah, of course… I am sorry… I just… feel a bit insecure here. Everybody are so beautiful and magical and…  
\- And you love me, am I correct?  
\- Of course… I would not give you to Ylleria without a fight. Over my dead body. you said. Legolas chuckled nervously.  
\- Anyway… The reason why all these elves, including Ylleria, have been invited here is that the prince of this realm is getting married.  
\- What? you asked after a long silence. You felt your heart stopping and the world making no sense.  
\- Ylleria is here because you’re getting… married? you asked and stood up. You felt like you had not been able to breathe. It made sense now; the way she had been sitting next to him at the breakfast… the things she had said…  
\- Yes.  
\- With her? you asked with your voice breaking in the middle of “her”. Legolas stood up and reached to hold your hand.  
\- I am sorry, my dearest, I did not mean to upset you.  
You answered by pulling your hand away. Legolas spoke to you but you could not hear anything. His voice got mixed with the sound of the river, the birds, the elf singing in the palace…


	11. I can't give an answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have you talk with the daddy first :P

\- (Y/N). he said and you finally snapped out from your state of shock.  
\- I am marrying you, if you’ll still have me. he said and took a small wooden box out from his pocket.  
\- What? you asked.  
\- These festivities are all for you… if you’ll accept my proposal. he said and took a ring out from the box.  
\- This ring matches mine which I’ve been wearing from our first year anniversary. In my heart I’ve been bound to you since the first kiss… You did not push me away so here I am asking you to marry me tomorrow.  
\- Have you talked about it with your father?  
\- Yes.  
\- And he… said what?  
\- He wishes for my happiness above all. Please, my lady… Will you accept me as your husband?  
\- I can’t give you my answer before I’ll talk with your father. you said, took his hand and kissed it softly.  
\- If he accepts me…  
\- But you’re not marrying my father, why do you care?  
\- Because I do not want to cause conflict between you two! Can’t you see? He will never respect me the way I wish him to if I don’t do this. If he is truly okay with the marriage… I will accept your proposal.  
\- And if he doesn’t?  
\- I do not know… I hope he does, though. you said and walked back to the palace.

It took some time for you to find your way to the throne hall where Thranduil was. You had expected to find him sitting on his throne but he was not there.  
\- My son is looking for you in the gardens. you heard a voice coming from behind. You gathered all your courage and turned. Thranduil was standing about 2 meters away, scanning you from your toes to your ears and all the way to your finger tips. He was holding a glass that was filled halfway with red wine. He sipped graciously a little without taking his gaze off from you.  
\- Yes… He was and he found me. you answered. Thranduil scanned your fingers again. He noticed that you were not wearing any rings.  
\- That’s… interesting. he said and sipped some more.  
\- He asked me to marry him. you said finally. The expression on the kings face did not change.  
\- Yes… He has informed me about his plans quite a long ago. You apparently turned him down. he said and pointed at your hands.  
\- I have not given him my answer yet.  
\- And why is that, my lady?  
\- I felt…  
\- You do not love him anymore?  
\- No… I mean yes… The reason why I did not accept his proposal, yet, was that I felt that I needed to hear your honest opinion about it.  
\- And why would you want to hear that? Should it not be my son asking your fathers approval and not other way around?  
\- I suppose so, but my parents… They know that I make wise decisions and live by the choices I make as well accept the consequences. Legolas doesn’t need their approval as long as he has mine.  
\- I see. Are you suggesting that my son is not wise enough to make his own choices?  
\- No, absolutely not… but your customs are different. He is the prince and you are the king. I would hate to see him living with a decision that hasn’t your approval. It would surely tear him apart.  
\- Yes, most likely so. So what will you do if I will not agree with his choice to marry you?  
\- I do not know. Honestly, a part of me would like to tell you to go screw yourself and marry Legolas anyway, but I would always doubt that decision and that would eventually destroy my relationship with your son. So, I suppose the only reasonable thing would be…

You could not finish your sentence because you felt the tears building up inside you. Thranduil walked slowly to a table where there were a carafe and a couple of glasses. He filled his glass and poured some wine into another glass as well. He took them both and stated  
\- You care for my son very deeply, do you not?  
\- I love him. I have never loved anyone. Before I met him, I was not even sure if I was both emotionally and physically able to love anyone so deeply. However, I do not want to make him decide between his family and myself.  
\- And that is a decision that he does not have to make. he said and extended his hand at your direction while holding a glass in it.  
\- Come, raise a toast with me. he continued. You walked to him and took the glass.  
\- To you and my son, Legolas. May your life together be blessed with happiness, love and good fortune. he said with a deep, assertive voice. Your hands shook as you emptied the glass. You looked confused at first, like you had not really believed your ears, but then you started to laugh.  
\- Now go, deliver the news to the prince. I believe every second that he is waiting alone is torture for him.

You gave the glass to Thranduil and ran out from the throne hall. You did not quite remember the way but somehow your subconscious guided your feet there. You shouted his name as you ran among the flowers and trees. Then finally you saw Legolas sitting under a tree. You stopped and watched him playing with a straw of grass. He was deep in his thoughts had had not heard you calling him. You walked slowly towards him.  
\- Yes. I accept. you said with a wide smile on your face. Legolas shifted his gaze from the straw to you.  
\- Legolas Rebel Greenleaf. I would be honored to marry you.  
\- Did my father…  
You nodded your head and started to laugh relieved. Legolas stood up and took the wooden box out from his pocket. He opened it and took the ring out. Then he carefully put the box back into his pocket and stepped closer to you. You offered your hand to him, he took it and kissed it before sliding the ring on. The ring was made of silver and there was one small, highly sparkling, stone inlaid to the smooth silver band. The only difference with Legolas’ ring was that he did not have a shiny rock sparkling in his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-11 have been dedicated to Annn whose comment (on chapter 6) made me smile this morning! I hope your weekend will be relaxing.


	12. The serious talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize suddenly that you haven't talked about marriage with Legolas...

Legolas took your hand and led you deeper into the garden. The air there smelled of flowers and summer. Soon you were so deep in the garden that you could not see the palace anymore or hear any other sounds than the sounds of the nature surrounding you. There was only a little bit of sunlight coming through the thick leaves. It felt that you two were the only people in the whole world. You explored the surroundings with keen eyes and were about to let go of Legolas’ hand.  
\- So tomorrow… you said but your words were cut short when Legolas suddenly pulled you into his arms and kissed you. Every time he kissed you, it felt like he had kissed you for the first time; there were butterflies in your stomach and even the lightest brush of his lips on your skin made your head spin and melted your knees. The only difference to the anticipation of the first kiss was that you knew that he was a good kisser and he had gotten so much better with practice. He had been great from the beginning but now he knew you and how to turn you into a speechless mess and he was not afraid to use his superpower on you.

\- There is a dance that I need to teach you. he said when he reluctantly let you go.  
\- We are expected to perform it in front of everyone. he continued.  
\- What? you asked. You liked to dance but the reality was that the dances of the elves were entirely different from the dances you knew, which were mostly different moves that you performed alone on the dance floor among other partiers; club-style.  
\- And then… of course, you’re going to sing.  
\- Ha-ha-what?  
\- If you been blessed with the gift of voice, you should not hide it. We will be honored to hear-  
\- I sing in shower. My voice is hardly… Oh my gosh! Are you serious? I do not even know any songs…  
\- It will be fine, my lady. I am sure you will astonish us all. he said and took your hand. He taught you the dance which was traditional for the elven couple to dance in their wedding. It was a slow and graceful dance and Legolas was a skillful teacher. After that you with Legolas ate late lunch with Thranduil, who went through some important traditions of the wedding ceremony and marriage as an idea.  
\- After tomorrow you will belong to each other. Marriage in the life of an elf is the greatest thing and we appreciate the union deeply. We hold it in the highest value and all your life choices from now on should be made in the consideration of your loved one.  
Legolas took your hand and squeezed it.  
\- The wife should always respect her husband and trust him to know what is best for her. he added and looked at you. You went pale and gulped. Thranduil did not notice or maybe he just ignored it. After the lunch it was time to say goodbye to Legolas because it was a tradition that the marrying couple did not see each other before the wedding

You hugged Legolas briefly and then followed a servant to your room. Soon there was a knock on the door and a man who was dressed in a regal robe entered your chamber. He was carrying a flat wooden box.  
\- It is time for you to try on your crown.  
\- Crown? But I am not…  
\- You are marrying the prince, therefore you will become a member of the royal family. That is the reason why King Thranduil has ordered us to make a crown to you. We have also forged you a royal sword with elvish blessings engraved onto the blade. he said and called the blacksmith into the room in elvish. The blacksmith presented the sword for you. You were amazed and when he gave it to you, you were even more amazed of how light the sword was. Then the blacksmith left the room and took the sword to be polished. Then the goldsmith opened the box and revealed the crown.  
You watched it with wide eyes and touched the smooth silver surface with the tips of your fingers. There were a couple of blue gemstones inlaid to the silver crown. The goldsmith put the box on the table and took the headpiece gracefully into his hands. Then he asked you to stand in front of the mirror and put the crown on your head.  
\- How does it feel? he asked.  
\- I can hardly feel it, it’s so light.  
\- Yes, the elves are well-known for their fine jewelry. Does the look please you?  
\- It is beautiful. I love the contrast of those blue sparkling stones and bright silver.  
\- Yes. It is very fascinating combination. Would you like some adjustments to be done?  
\- Uhm-no. I think it’s perfect. It fits well, it’s gorgeous… I could not wish anything more.  
\- Very well. he said and took the crown off your head and placed it back in the box. He took the box, bowed and left the room. The next was the fitting of your gown, now that it had been adjusted from the length. The room was filled with maids that were decorating everything with flowers and polishing the jewelry that had been brought to you to be worn tomorrow. You changed back into your own clothes.

Then it hit you; you had not been talking about the marriage with Legolas. What did it mean to Legolas? Did he expect you to fit some mold and leave your life behind? You felt the panic filling your mind and spreading to your entire body. You stared at yourself in the mirror and the world around you just faded away. Your heart was racing and breathing got harder. Then everything went black and you fell to the floor as you passed out.  
A maid ran out from the room and asked the guard to get either Legolas or Thranduil, maybe the healer as well. The guard abandoned his post and ran to get Thranduil who was in his study writing his journal. When the guard explained the situation he stood up and ordered the guard to alarm Legolas. Then all three rushed into your room where you were still laying on the floor.  
You were pale. Legolas knelt beside you and stared at you shocked. He lifted you off the floor and carried you onto your bed. Soon you gained consciousness. Everybody except Legolas had left the room by the time you opened your eyes. It took a moment for you to realize where you were. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and stroked your hair.

\- My lady, you got us all so scared. What happened? he asked. You sat up next to him, tried to stand up and leave the bed but you still felt woozy and lightheaded. You gave up and sat down to the edge of your bed next to him and buried your face into your hands as you had a pounding headache.  
\- Just a panic attack. you answered. You had told Legolas previously that sometimes you got them when you got anxious, very rarely these days but this one had been bad, so bad that you had actually fainted. Legolas looked worried.  
\- Talk to me, please.  
\- It was just… the room was filled with people, they were all talking in… elvish and I could not understand anything. I tried the headpiece on and suddenly it became real. I realized that we have not talked about the marriage, like at all… About what does it mean and how it’s going to affect your lives.  
\- Is there something specific that shadows your mind?  
\- There are a couple of questions that I need to ask you, yes.  
\- Very well. he said and kissed your forehead.  
\- Well, firstly, do-uhm-do you believe in equality? I mean there are cultures in my world where the woman becomes mans property after getting married… You must know by now that I-I-uhm… my upbringing is quite modern and I have been raised to believe in being equal in marriage…  
Legolas nodded but said nothing at this point. You stood up.  
\- Secondly, are you expecting me to move here? Or are you expecting me to change something about my life or myself? You do understand that I have not been raised as a royal so I do not know the etiquette or if I have some duties that are expected from me… Like in some cultures the woman is expected to stay home and take care of the household… Do you want children? What if I do not want children? you said as you walked around the room and finally stopped in front of Legolas.  
\- What if I will fail miserably, what if I can’t make you happy? you said with a desperate look on your face. Legolas stood up, walked to you and took your hands.  
\- My dearest, I understand why your mind is filled with these questions. It is true that we should had talked about marriage before and I must apologize to you for not bringing it up when I started to plan this occasion. I know that my father said that the wife should always listen to her husband and respect him… but I will respect you and listen to you equally. I am not expecting you to change. We will do it our own way, as a mixture of your way and my way. I do not wish to own you and I am aware that I would never be able to own you anyway.  
You sighed and took a deep breath. You let go his hands and said  
\- I need take a painkiller. This headache…  
You walked to your bag and took out a small container, opened it and took one pill out. You poured some water to a glass and washed the pill down with it. You hoped that it would take your headache away quickly because it was really preventing you from thinking clearly.

\- We can still call it off if you want. Legolas said. He tried to keep his voice neutral although it was obvious that cancelling would hurt him greatly. You shook your head.  
\- It’s just… the classic case of wedding jitters. you said and smiled. You knew that nothing really changed anyway; your name did not change because technically Legolas did not exist, you would still have your apartment, job, friends, life in the city. Getting married with the elf was like making it kind of official but in your world nothing really changed and Legolas had never even met your family.  
Getting married was a bigger deal for Legolas. He was finally able to stop thinking what was appropriate behavior for him and what was crossing the line. He was also making a statement that “he was off the market” and now even his father had to accept that he had finally found someone who was worthy of his affections.  
\- Are you sure that it is just… jitters? If you have any other worries in your mind, now it is time to speak… Or you can find me in the middle of the night if you need to talk about anything… anytime.  
You shook your head.  
\- Anything?  
\- Well… one thing. you said and looked down. You looked worried but when Legolas, who was clearly trying to hide his state of being afraid of what you might say, walked to you and took your hands you said with a sudden smile on your face  
\- I love you… so very much.  
\- But?  
\- No buts.  
\- But your expression…  
\- I got you! you laughed. He looked relieved.  
\- I’m sorry… I had to!  
\- Oh I shall have my revenge on tomorrow night… our wedding night. he said, put his hand in your hair and tilted your head slightly. You were expecting him to kiss your neck but as his lips were only ghosting on your skin, so close that you could feel his breath and his lips even brushed accidently your earlobe, he suddenly draw back with a teasing, smug smile on his face. You groaned and chuckled.  
\- Tomorrow, my dearest. he said and bowed. Then he wished you goodnight and reminded you to come and find him if you had any questions or doubts about anything.

Soon after he had left the painkiller finally worked and a maid brought your dinner to your room. The healer came to check on you as well and brought you something to help you sleep, in case you needed it. It was a tradition for the healer to have a talk about the wedding night with the bride before the wedding. You found it slightly amusing because apparently the elves did not have sex education in school… if the elves even went to school. You listened and nodded politely. Then she left the room. You started to laugh because you wondered if Legolas was having the same kind of talk with someone, maybe with his father. You imagined how his always-so-pale cheeks would turn red and how he would swallow a couple of times just to be able to form sentences.  
You decided to continue the chuckling in bath that had been made ready for you. You soaked in the warm water for a long time enjoying the bath oils and serenity. Then you got out and got dressed into a silky, loose dressing gown as you waited that your hair dried out. You stood on the balcony and watched Legolas talking to his guards. He did not notice you, or maybe he ignored you on purpose because he was not supposed to see you before the wedding.  
You drank the sleeping medicine, just to be sure that you were able to get some sleep and went to bed. You tried to remember all the songs that you knew by heart and sang them through as you waited the medicine to kick. Then you slipped into a smooth, sweet, soft state of sleep and did not wake up before it was morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Lauringwe. I hope you will smile like an idiot during the following chapters too. Thank you for the comment, much appreciated!  
> \- Venla :)


	13. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there is the wedding.

You woke up when the maid entered your room and brought your breakfast. You felt well-rested and joyful. You ate and washed your teeth before the tailor came in with the dress. She helped you to get dressed before the goldsmith came and brought the polished sword and custom made belt for the swords sheath. One maid did your hair and then you did your face yourself. You colored your lips classic, delicious red and used colors that brought out the color of your eyes.  
When you were ready you stood up and the goldsmith brought the rest of the jewelry to you; a gorgeous diamond necklace, bracelet and your own earrings that had been polished by the goldsmith.  
It was almost noon and time to get married. You were escorted to garden. There, by the pool of water and surrounded by blooming flowers, you saw lots of elves standing and waiting the ceremony to start. Your hands were shaking when you stopped to wait for the sign to proceed.

Then the crowd of elves split in two and you saw Thranduil and Legolas standing on the other side of the venue. Thranduil nodded and you walked slowly forward. You could feel the eyes on you which made you to truly wish that you would not screw up. Then you were standing next to Legolas who offered his arm to you. Thranduil was standing in front of you and there were two elves standing beside him, one on each side. They were holding flat wooden boxes.  
Thranduil spoke first for a quite long time and then he took a silken ribbon that he wrapped around your and Legolas’ arm to join them together. Then the two other elves opened the boxes and revealed the crowns. Thranduil took the one that was on Legolas’ side and placed the crown on his head. Legolas bowed slightly.  
Then he turned to your side, took the headpiece out from the box. He held a short speech and then put the crown on your head. You followed Legolas’ example and bowed slowly and quite deep. Thranduil bowed and then he announced that you were officially wed. You turned to face Legolas and he turned to face you. He smiled just as widely as you did.  
\- What are you waiting for, son, kiss her. Thranduil said in elvish. Legolas took your hand and kissed it. Then he put his hand under your chin and kissed you softly. After the first, modest kiss he encouraged his mind, wrapped his free arm around you, pulled you closer and kissed you in a more intense way. You felt your feet melting and there were butterflies flying around in your stomach.

\- Is this it? Are we now… you whispered when he parted his lips from yours.  
\- Yes. he answered and smiled.  
\- The festivities will continue inside shortly. Thranduil said and gestured everyone to move inside. You were left behind with Legolas who was still holding you close.  
\- Are you happy? he asked.  
\- Yes. It feels unreal, though. What about you, are you content?  
\- No… I am more than that. I am so happy that my heart could burst.  
\- You look absolutely astonishing, by the way. he said. That was true; your gown was extremely beautiful, every piece of jewelry, makeup and clothing brought out your beauty and you outshined all the ladies of the court. Your hair shone in the sunlight and your skin looked flawless. Your mind was peaceful and the nervousness was gone.  
\- Look who’s talking! You look so handsome, I mean wow! you said to Legolas. He bowed and blushed slightly. He was wearing a silver-colored tunic, very simple but the fabric was absolutely beautiful; there were embroideries that were very common for the elven robes and clothing but these embroideries were made by the most skilled tailor available, the same that had made your gown.  
You and Legolas joined others to the dining hall where the guests were waiting already. Thranduil spoke a few words and then the servants brought the food. After the meal everybody went to the celebration hall where there were candles, flowers and music… and wine. You had been drinking a couple of glasses of wine during the meal and now you were having a full glass in your hand again.

It was time for the dance. Legolas led you skillfully on the dance floor and following him was easy, besides you had practiced a couple of hours anyway. During the dance you stared into his eyes intensely and everyone else faded away. Legolas did the same and it was obvious that he had married the woman that he loved.  
After the dance Legolas held a speech. He sang high praises about your kindness and shared a few example situations where he had been truly amazed about the goodness of your heart. He told the guests how he had met you and how you had helped him disregard the fact that you did not even know him. He spoke softly about how he had fallen in love with you, it had required only one day, one kiss, and he had known in his heart that he had found the missing piece.  
The crowd wanted to hear you speaking as well. That made you slightly nervous but you encouraged your mind and begun by stating that you were not exactly from their world and your path had accidently crossed with Legolas’ briefly, however then you had been pulled to him by some kind of greater force.  
You spoke about the way Legolas brought calmness to your chaos and how he had made you feel safe even when you had not known him, although your reasonable mind had tried to resist and reason itself out from the instant attraction but your heart had been stronger; your heart had known and this day, on your wedding day you knew that it had been madness to resist because he was home, he was love and he was the adventure that you had been waiting for. You finished your speech by thanking Thranduil and Legolas for throwing a party and you also thanked all the guests for coming and sharing the day with you.

Then you heard it; someone shouting “sing a song” and you instantly knew that it was one specific elf-lady who was expecting and hoping to embarrass you in front of everyone. She was clearly assuming that you either failed or refused, when she could point out that you had lied and pointed out a flaw in your character.  
But you had not been lying and you did not want to appear as a coward. You rather failed and got laughed at knowing that you had tried than say that you can do something and get cold feet when the situation gets serious. So you finished your drink and handed the glass to Legolas. You cleared your throat and stated that you had not been singing in public for a long time.  
You started to sing and suddenly every elf in that room was silent. The acoustics of the venue was better than in your shower. You started with a slightly silent voice but then as the song progressed you noticed the surprised faces and therefore you found courage to start singing with a louder voice. You had picked one of your favorite songs that fit your voice and you knew it by heart. It was a joyful song about love and the delight of finding it.  
Your voice was different from the elf-voices, it had a strong vibe with a slightly dark, modern undertone and it was clear that you enjoyed singing, especially after getting over the stage fright. The look on Legolas’ face helped with that a lot; he looked truly proud and amazed.

The song ended. The elves started to have a conversation with each other again, apparently it was not common for the elves to clap. Legolas gave you your glass back, it had been refilled. You emptied it with one large gulp.  
\- I had no idea! Legolas said. You blushed and chuckled.  
\- I am truly amazed! he continued.  
\- Well… I am happy that there was at least one song that I could sing well… enough… kind of.  
\- You’re being too modest, my lady. From now on I shall make sure that you will delight my day with your beautiful voice.  
\- Come on, Legolas! You are overreacting.  
\- No, you’re under-reacting.  
\- That isn’t even a word! you said and burst into laughter.  
\- Ahem. Thranduil said. He had managed to sneak behind you. You jumped slightly because you got a small heart attack but it made you just laugh more, the sudden trip of adrenaline mixed with the wine you had drank quite quickly. Legolas bowed and you followed his example. Thranduil waited that you calmed down and then said  
\- Well, that was very surprising, different. Out of this world.  
You burst into laughter again.  
\- Literally. you commented.  
\- On a serious note, though, I hope we will hear you singing in our halls in the future too.  
\- Maybe, maybe. you answered with a bright smile on your face.  
\- I really hope to see you visiting our realm often and regularly. he continued.  
\- Well, thank you for the invitation. I am flattered, truly. And, please, I know my apartment is not much and we can always get you a hotel room in the city… the point being, I would like to show you my neighborhoods. If you enjoy the fine arts, there are lots of concerts, museums and various styles of theatre plays going on constantly… That is, in case you’re interested.  
\- Legolas, you have a very cheerful, inspiring wife. You should listen to her.  
\- Hm… There you have it, Legolas! You should always listen to me.  
Legolas and Thranduil spoke in elvish for a moment after you had excused yourself for a breath of fresh air. You went to the garden to get some air. You wanted to breathe in peace, relax your stomach muscles and let go the posture for a couple of minutes. Being a lady was a lot of work. When you were alone with Legolas, you were relaxed; you spent time in your pajamas, danced around the apartment and joked about anything that you found funny. Legolas had gotten used to your “odd behavior” and found it amusing.

\- So… Ylleria said.  
You fixed your posture and turned with a smile on your face to face the sound.  
\- Lady Ylleria, what do I owe the pleasure?  
\- How does it feel to be Lady… Greenleaf? The title that should had been mine.  
\- It feels quite good, actually.  
\- Your performance was… quite… unorthodox.  
\- Yeah, but at least I had guts to do it.  
\- I was hoping you to fail or back away… but instead of doing that you amused us with that strange song, hardly fitting for the grand halls of this palace. Have you forgotten already where you are?  
\- My husband liked it and no others opinion matters to me. And no, I am quite aware of my whereabouts, I do not need you or Google maps to tell me.  
\- Hm, well, that is very common of you not to mind what other people think. I am sure that Legolas will soon notice just how common you are. He will curse this day soon enough.  
Legolas had been listening to the conversation in the darkness. He was boiling with anger. There had been a time when everybody had assumed that he was going to marry Lady Ylleria and maybe at some fraction of that time he had been pleased with that plan, but now no one else could had disgusted him more. He stepped out from the shadows. He told the lady in elvish that if she was not going to respect his wife and this sacred matrimony, she was more than welcome to leave and never return these lands. Ylleria tried to defend herself by saying how she felt that Legolas had wronged her by marrying some lowly commoner, a human, when he had been basically engaged to her… or that had been the general belief anyway. Legolas cut her off with a sign of his hand and there was nothing more she could had said so she dropped a curtsy and smiled before leaving the garden.

\- You did not have to do that, you know Legolas. I was on top of the whole situation.  
\- Yes, dear (Y/N), but I got tired of the sound of her voice.  
You burst into laughter.  
\- Legolas Greenleaf! That was like the rudest thing I’ve ever heard you saying!  
\- It must be your company then, lowering my tolerance for nonsense… especially when it comes to arrogant ladies attitudes towards you. Fortunately finally I have the right from Valar to defend you since I have been joined to you before the eyes of my people and ancestors.  
\- I am bad influence. you stated with a mischievous smirk on your face.  
\- Oh, my lady, you indeed are and I will soon show you just how bad you have made me.  
You giggled like a teenager when he smirked at you. The garden was getting darker and soon it was time to abandon the party. You did not want to retire just yet but you did not feel like returning to the crowd either. You took Legolas’ hand and led him deeper into the garden. When you were certain that no one was watching, you grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him to kiss you. The wine was getting up in your head but more than anything you were high on love.  
His lips moved skillfully against yours as well as his fingers that were caressing your sides, reaching sometimes to your neckline. When his fingers touched your skin, you felt more alive than ever before. You could not wait anymore, he could not wait anymore. Suddenly he stopped and took your hand, lifted it on his lips. He stared into your eyes and asked  
\- Would you mind if we escaped the party right now?  
\- Should we go and wish everyone goodnight?  
\- No. he said with a tone that was full of hunger and self-confidence. You were amazed how much assertiveness one, short word could contain. You smiled, you did not really want to return to the party anyway. You nodded. For your surprise Legolas led you deeper into the forest where it was dark already.


	14. Just two of you at the meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night!
> 
> Attention; this chapter, if you choose to read it, is somewhere in between fluff and smut. I tried to write it sweetly so it would go with the overall atmosphere and style of this story.
> 
> However, if you rather not read about the wedding night, please stop now. You will not miss anything plot-wise. Otherwise, enjoy making Legolas your husband...

You were being led towards twinkling lights through the darkness. The sounds of the party had already faded away and all you could hear now was the sound of a river roaring in the distance as well as the sound of your own breathing.  
You arrived to a meadow that was surrounded by thick, large trees. There were candles hanging in glass jars on the branches and in the middle of the open space there was a blanket spread on the ground on the softest grass and lots of pillows. There were also other blankets as well as a basket that was filled with snacks. The sky was clear and you could see the first stars appearing on the dark blue canvas that still had some traces of green in it.  
\- Does this please you? Legolas asked with a shaky voice.  
\- This is… I am speechless. This is gorgeous!  
\- Only the best for my wife, my love, my queen, the keeper of my heart. he said and bowed his head slightly. You walked further and sat on the blanket. The grass underneath was softer than your bed in your own world. There were flowers growing all around, blue and white flowers that only bloomed during the night, they filled the air with sweet, exciting scent. Legolas sat down next to you. He unpacked the basket and cut you pieces of an apple and poured you a glass of wine. He poured himself as well and then raised a toast. You both ate a little while enjoying the silence and the stillness of the night. Legolas emptied his glass quite fast and it was obvious that he was nervous.  
\- Hey… it’s just me. you said and caressed his jaw. He smiled.  
\- Are you sure there will be no… distractions? you asked and smiled seductively.  
\- Yes. he answered and put the glass away. He had made sure that the forest was being guarded but no one was allowed to enter the surroundings of the meadow tonight. You emptied your glass and put it away as well. You moved to sit on his lap facing him, traced his lips with your thumb before kissing them. The kiss begun modestly but grew hungrier as your hands opened the clasps of his tunic and pulled it off his shoulders.

His chest was strong but his skin was soft. You remembered the first time you had seen him without a shirt, when you had felt him holding you after the first kiss, in your own bed that you considered as your sanctuary. You had felt safe as now you were feeling as well but there were also sparks of excitement. You took his crown off and he took off yours. He placed them both securely in the basket. When you were together, there were no elf-prince and human, no, there were you and him, the two equal halves of the relationship.  
You kissed his chest softly as your fingers traced his muscles. He pulled you to kiss his lips and started to work on the lacing on your dress. His fingers were shaking slightly and they were unable to open the knots at first. It was your time to bring the calmness to his chaos. When he had managed to open the lacings he kissed your neck, collarbones as he gathered the hem on the dress and pulled it over your head with your help. You were left with your modern underwear in which you felt rather comfortable because the place was lit with soft candlelight that hid all the imperfections. You decided to make it easier for dear Legolas so you reached to your back and unhooked the bra. You slid off and threw it away. Legolas swallowed once and stared at you almost he had been frozen still.  
Your chest rose and fell as you breathed calmly. Legolas admired the sight but kissed you instead of staring. He wrapped his arms around you and overturned you to lay on your back against the pillows. He pulled a blanked on you two because the night air was making you shiver. He supported his weight and hovered over you, between your legs that were caressing his pants-covered legs with the bare soles of your feet.  
\- Are you warm? he asked. You smiled and reached up to kiss him briefly.  
\- Comfortable? he whispered.  
\- Very.  
\- I am sorry, my dearest, but I am not sure how to please you. he whispered, there was an undertone of embarrassment in his voice.  
\- Don’t worry… just kiss me. you answered and slid your hands from his chest to his sides and then wrapped them around him. He began to kiss you softly and playfully. Sometimes drawing back and touching your nose with his. Then he leaned closer again and brushed your cheek with his lips before locking them with yours into a more demanding kiss which deepened and grew hungrier.

He moved against you, rubbing his hips against yours. You wrapped your legs around his to gain friction and contact. He lost himself in the moment and dared to caress your exposed curves and focused on the sounds that you made when he touched you the right way. He kept repeating and finding those places again and when he had gained some self-confidence he reached to touch you even more daringly.  
You moaned against his mouth as he caressed you over the fabric of your underpants which he slid off with your help rather quickly. He shifted himself to lay next to you and examined your reactions as he explored your bodys hidden areas. First you had to guide him a little but as he was a natural fast learner, you did not have to do so for long. You pulled him to kiss you as you felt that you were reaching your peak but he wanted to see you so he denied you the kiss.  
You closed your eyes and heard him sighing as you arched your back and grabbed the pillow with your hands. Legolas kissed your heaving chest as you recovered and your breathing calmed down.

\- Take off your pants. you panted. He stood up and took them off while he studied your naked body with his eyes, your cheeks were flushed, hair messed up and your body moved seductively as you were still getting down from the heights, you were emphasizing your movements because you assumed that he enjoyed what he was seeing. He found it fascinating how he had had managed to give you so much pleasure just by caressing you the right way. In that moment he decided, or more like took an oath with himself silently that he would never leave you unsatisfied.  
He got on his knees and crawled on you. There was hunger in his eyes and this time you did not have to beg him to get closer. He kissed you and moved his hips against yours which provided you the right kind of friction. You felt him getting ready and encouraged him to take you, to make you his as you wanted to make him yours. He moved slowly and remained sweet, gentle and loving at all times, but despite of the slow speed of movement, it was very intimate and intense as he kept staring at your smiling face between kisses.  
You caressed his shoulders, neck and back and occasionally pulled him closer as you pushed him deeper with your legs that were still wrapped around his. You felt safe and loved, deeply cared for in his arms and let yourself to get lost in him. He whispered affectionate words into your ear and you encouraged him to quicken his pace. When he did, you felt the edge getting near again and with a few deep thrusts he pushed you over once more. You buried your face in his neck and moaned his name. Soon he reached his release and everything slowed down.  
He stared into your eyes with a mesmerized look on his face as he tried to catch his breath. You smiled and caressed his face with soft, featherlike brushes. When his breathing had calmed down, he kissed you gently, moved next to you and pulled you to sleep in his arms. You both stared at the stars for a moment as the candles slowly burned out one by one and darkness wrapped the meadow.


	15. The love of your life, the love of his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up as a married couple.

The sun rose over the horizon and painted the sky yellow and orange. Legolas had woken up already some time ago but he did not want to disturb your sleep, he never did. He enjoyed seeing you so peaceful and carefree as you did when you were sleeping. Sometimes you had the most terrible nightmares but he always calmed you down. Usually he did not even have to wake you up but his voice and presence were enough to push the disturbing dreams away. He secretly enjoyed the moments when you needed him to be there for you, when you felt weak or insignificant. He did not enjoy that you felt bad but the fact that he was the person to cheer you up. That he had the power to do so just by taking you into his arms and hold you close.  
You were a strong individual and your way of thinking was somewhat modern and unconventional in his point of view but he had never doubted you. He knew that you knew how to navigate the world and the situations that you got yourself into, and for that he was proud of you.  
Now you were sleeping in his arms, mumbling something in your sleep, refusing to wake up even though the world around you was waking up. It was early anyway so your dear husband decided to close his eyes for an hour or two. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had never even imagined that he could be so happy.

After a couple of hours you woke up to a loud chirping. The forest had been so quiet during the night but now it was alive and buzzing with different sounds; birds, bumblebees, the river… an elk. You jumped slightly and woke Legolas up. There was a large elk standing by the blanket.  
\- What is it? Legolas mumbled when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up when he saw you sitting and pointing at the huge animal.  
\- What’s that? you whispered.  
\- It’s only an elk. I am sure it has eaten already, those animals eat only one young woman per day. I am pretty sure I heard a scream earlier this morning…  
\- You are terrible. you joked and squealed when he pulled you back against the pillows. He rolled on top of you and covered your mouth to prevent you from laughing. He eye-scanned the surroundings carefully with a manner that was very typical for him or the elves in general and then whispered  
\- Do not make a sound. I think it’s leaving.  
You loved it when Legolas was in control. It meant that for once you did not have to. You did not have to worry if the pieces clicked into places and everything worked, he was strong enough to take control in a way that you trusted him to get things done. Usually with other people you usually worried if it had been better to do stuff yourself when, for example at work, you often had to redo things yourself although you had delegated the tasks forward. Legolas was different; when he promised to do something, he did it and he did it well and when he took control of the situation, you did not have to worry about anything.  
He removed his hand from your mouth and kissed you instead.  
\- I love you. you mumbled against his mouth when he parted his lips from yours for a moment. Then suddenly you saw the elks nostrils next to your head. It had smelled apples and could not resist.  
\- Leaving? you asked silently Legolas and stared at him with wide eyes. He spoke a few words in elvish and finally the elk left.  
\- It is my fathers steed.  
\- Your father rides… an elk?  
\- Yes. Don’t you have elks in your world?  
\- We do…  
\- Don’t you like them?  
\- I do… especially slowly braised in the oven with mashed potatoes and cranberry puree.  
\- Alright, never tell my father that! Legolas laughed. When his laughter subsided he stayed silent and admired your beautiful features before arranging you both some breakfast from the basket. He served you bread and apple slices. Then he threw an apple behind the trees and soon there you could hear the elk munching away like there had been no tomorrow.

The place had looked quite different during the night. It was very beautiful even during the morning but the certain magic was gone. You both got dressed, put on your crowns and walked back to the palace hand in hand. Legolas showed you the palace before the lunch was served. You of course wanted to see the secret pathways and hide from the other elves. He pulled you into his arms to kiss you every time there was an opportunity to do so and finally he showed you his chamber.  
He followed you as you walked around the spacious room and checked out every corner. He had his own bathroom with a large bathtub, his own exit to the garden, a fireplace with two very comfortable-looking armchairs, a small dining table and then the bedroom with a large, luxurious bed.  
\- So… is this where you dreamed about meeting me all those years? you asked and felt the silky fabrics with your fingertips.  
\- Yes… I dreamed about you even before I had met you.  
\- Tell me… did you ever imagine me on this bed?  
\- Every night.  
\- And what did you imagine me doing?  
\- Sleeping…  
\- Ah… Anything else?  
\- It would had been inappropriate of me to imagine anything else, my lady…  
\- It is not inappropriate anymore, is it?  
\- No, my dearest.  
\- So start imagining… you teased and climbed on the bed. You crawled slowly and then lay down on your back, your head against the pillows. The bed was the most comfortable you had ever been on and suddenly you felt bad for Legolas; he must hate your bed because it was almost horrible compared to his.

Legolas took off his boots and lay down beside you. His hand searched for yours and when he found it, he tangled his fingers with yours and squeezed it tightly. You rolled on your side to face him and he did the same.  
\- Thank you for last night. he whispered. You chuckled wearily.  
\- I never thought that my wedding night could be so beautiful and perfect, I had never imagined such happiness that you have provided me. I truly hope that I will be able to provide the same for you… not just in bed but in every aspect of life. he spoke with graceful, sincere tone while he ran his fingers on your arm.  
\- Do you think we’ll find our place in these two worlds? They are so very different after all. you wondered as you searched for answers from his eyes.  
\- I believe we can do anything as long as we have each other, my dearest. Do not worry about the storms of the world, I shall always hold your hand and keep you safe.  
It had taken some time for you to get used to the way he talked. It sometimes sounded cheesy to you but quite rapidly you had started to love the way he expressed himself so gracefully. You remembered how you had thought that he was an actor and how you had actually told him that he was not real but he had not gotten offended and walked away. You were so glad that he had never walked away despite of the silly arguments you had sometimes. Even when you had shouted at him and called him stupid for not understanding how your world worked, he had never left you. You would do anything for him, you would move the mountains and get him the light of the stars if his happiness required that.

You kept staring into each others eyes for an hour, just silently until the servant came to announce that it was the lunch-time. But before that you enjoyed each others company in sweet, relaxing silence. Sometimes he brushed your lips with his fingertips and stroked the sensitive, rosy skin gently. Then he traced his fingers on your face almost like had been trying to memorize it by heart. He would had recognized your face in the dark just by touching it but he loved to refresh his memory, just to avoid any flaws in the image he had pictured in his mind, the picture of your smiling face that he held onto when he was unable to see you.  
There were lines in the corners of your eyes that he found especially fascinating. You had gotten them from laughing and smiling a lot during your short life and when some people were doing anything to get rid of their crow’s-feet, you had accepted them as a part of yourself and carried them proudly. Being with you had opened up Legolas as well. His heart was now lighter and he had started to laugh more during the time that you had spent together. You had patted yourself on your back for turning the ever-so-graceful elf into a lighthearted, occasionally even silly man who was not afraid to laugh at himself. “It was the pillow-fight that did it” you had thought and you had never stopped having those playful fights with him.  
However now it was time to get off the bed and join the dignitaries for a lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to LadyOfPearls as a thank-you for the comment. Comments like yours make my day, seriously! :)
> 
> \- Venla :)


	16. Disturbing news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas has some duties which he cannot escape.

You changed your dress and made sure that you looked fairly presentable. You were already leaving the room but then returned to wash your teeth because you were afraid that with your luck there was a piece of apple or something decorating them. Then you met Legolas and walked with slow speed to the dinner hall. When Thranduil and others noticed that you and Legolas arrived, they suddenly stopped talking. The atmosphere was tensed up.  
\- What’s going on? you asked Legolas barely audibly. You held his hand tighter and suddenly you felt like something was seriously wrong.  
\- The nine have left Minas Morgul. They crossed River Isen disguised as riders in black. Thranduil said in elvish. The look on Legolas’ face changed immediately. You had never seen Legolas so tensed up and frightened.  
\- So it has begun. he exclaimed. He let go of your hand and walked closer to the table where there were old maps laying on top of each other. There were also old-looking books and scrolls, some of them were opened and some were closed.

\- Our allies have brought us this news from Rivendell, their scouts have seen foul creatures spreading from the East. The evil of Mordor is gaining strength behind the dark mountains. There will be a council in Rivendell in few months, I am expecting you to attend, Legolas. Thranduil continued in their native language.  
\- But father…  
\- That is your duty, my son. I am sure (Y/N) will understand. he said. The only thing you understood was your own name. You focused your gaze on the tallest elf, the king, who was standing by the table and leaned onto it with his hands. He looked worried although he masked it skillfully but his mask cracked for a moment when his eyes met yours. He knew that the situation would have an impact on you even though you were not from their world. You were now the wife of his son and therefore every decision they made from now on concerned also you.  
\- This council is no place for your wife, Legolas. She should not bore her head with these matters. She is young and she should be enjoying our hospitality. he said in common language.  
\- Council? Like a meeting? It was supposed to be a lunch, wasn’t it? you asked with a confused voice.  
\- Change of plans, my dearest. Legolas said, took your hands as he tried to hide the shadow that darkened his mind. He kissed your hands and told you that lunch would be served in the garden for you.  
\- It is midsummer, my lady, you should enjoy the sun and the flowers. We stayed up so very late last night, go and get a nap in the shadow. he said with a fake smile on his face and then asked a guard to walk you out and make sure that your every need and wish were taken care of.

The situation in Middle Earth was getting bad. The old evil from the east was gaining strength and the world was heading into a big war. There was a rumor that the ring of power, the One Ring had been found and the enemy was seeking it. The rumor also said that the ring was now in the hands of a hobbit, where it had ended up from a creature called Gollum, who had later escaped Thranduils army and then captured by the orcs.  
There had been a message from Elrond, the lord of Rivendell, informing the king of the Woodland Realm of a secret council that was going to take place during October. Thranduil had spent the whole morning discussing the matter with the other high elves and they had decided that Legolas was the one to represent the Woodland Elves of Mirkwood. He was the crown prince after all and the king was needed in Mirkwood. Legolas had heard rumors of such meeting and therefore the news did not come as a surprise for him  
Legolas knew his duties and responsibilities. He was the prince and if his father decided that his son was the one to attend the council, then there was nothing else he could do, and that was exactly what had been decided. Besides he was honored to carry such responsibility; representing his realm and take part in the important council that was to decide the fate of the whole world. Well, his world. The problem was that he knew that you would not understand, or that was what he was afraid of. Your world was so very different after all.

The council lasted for a couple of hours. The high elves studied maps and old documents. In the meantime you walked in the garden and by an accident found the place where you had spent the previous night. The look on your husbands face bothered you, as well as the fact that they had spoken in elvish which meant that there was something that they tried to hide from you. You tried to tell yourself not to worry but your thoughts always returned to that one look… and also to that expression that had been on kings face; he had been sorry for you, he was the last person of all who you had expected to show any kind of empathy towards you.

The servant brought you food as she had been instructed. When she did you asked her  
\- What is going on?  
\- The darkness is spreading from Mordor…  
\- What is Mordor?  
\- My lady, I should not be talking about such foul places.  
\- So Mordor is… bad… and now the darkness is… spreading? Spreading where?  
\- Please do not ask me these questions. she said and looked very hesitant. She knew she could not leave without being dismissed but she also knew that if she stayed, she would eventually tell you something that Legolas most likely did not want her to tell you. It was Legolas’ right to share such important matters with you.  
\- I am married to your prince. That makes me a member of the royal family, correct?  
\- Yes, my lady.  
\- And that means that I can order you to tell me, isn’t that right?  
\- Yes, but…  
\- So sit down… tell me everything. you said and tapped the blanket. The servant sat gracefully on her knees and told you old tales of Mordor and Sauron. She told you how the One Ring had been forged in the fires of Mount Doom and how Middle Earth had fallen into a great war a long time ago, it was before Legolas had been born. Then the ring had ended in the hands of men and finally it had gotten lost and forgotten until it had been found. As time had passed history had been forgotten and it had become a legend, which eventually became a myth. Now the forgotten evil was gathering its strength and forces again and it was obvious that Middle Earth was going to face yet another war.  
\- Alright… So you are afraid of folklore? you commented with tone that was slightly amused and it was clear that you were not going to believe old folklores that easily.  
\- Let me assure you, my lady, it is not merely folklore.  
\- Uhuh? But how does this involve Legolas?  
\- Legolas is the prince, my lady. If there should be a war, he will lead our elven army there.  
Suddenly the servant stood up and bowed. You turned your head to look behind you, Legolas was standing there.  
\- You have said enough, go. he said in elvish. You stood up as the servant left two of you alone.

\- I was just told an interesting story about a ring and-uhm… a dark lord… and… and… ha-ha… something about you going to a… what was it… oh yes… a war! you said and gave him an angry glare.  
\- My dearest…  
\- Did you know about this?  
\- I had heard the rumors, yes.  
\- And you did not think that I should know? I have the right to know, Legolas. I had the right to know even before we got married but now I have the double-right-to-know! Any… thoughts?  
\- Please, (Y/N)…  
\- Why did you not tell me that your world is heading towards a war?  
\- It is not certain and should not be discussed lightly.  
\- Say there’s a war…  
\- We should not say such-  
\- Let’s just say, for argument sake… IF… if there should be a war, how will it affect you?  
\- My lady…  
\- No, I demand answers. I saw the fear in your eyes. Do not think that you’re the only one who can read people.  
\- If there should be a war, I must do what is the right thing to do by my realm.  
\- So… you would go to war.  
\- Yes, my lady. But we are trying to prevent the war, therefore I am going to a council in few months.  
\- Okay… And what happens then?  
\- I cannot say.  
\- Come on! Of course you can!  
\- No, I cannot… because I do not know! he shouted which was very uncharacteristic of him. You stared at him silently for a moment.

\- Well… are you coming back?  
\- I do not wish to lie or give you false hope…  
\- What? you exclaimed.  
\- The war is unpredictable, no one knows what’s going to happen.  
\- Legolas… sometimes a little lie is better than the cruel truth. Did you know about this before the wedding?  
\- I had heard rumors…  
\- Ha! So… What was the point of marrying me if you’re leaving soon? Huh?  
\- I know you’re upset, but-  
\- Upset? Upset! Did you marry me just to get laid before you ride to your imminent death? Are you even hoping to come back?  
\- If the death is where my path lays, then I must follow my fate and honor there. It is my duty-  
\- Your duty… You sure like to speak about honor and duty. How about your duty to stay with me-huh? Your duty as my husband? What was it what your father said-huh? “From now on your life choices should be made in the consideration of your loved one”-huh? Or did it only concern me?  
\- I am the prince… You knew who I am when you married me. You have known who I am from the beginning…  
\- So it’s now my fault? I should had known that if there ever should be a war or such, you will be happy to leave me and risk your life!  
\- It does not make me happy but I do not have a choice! he shouted. You crossed your arms and kicked a pillow.  
\- My dearest…  
\- I am not talking to you. you said and turned away. He could hear you crying, therefore he walked closer, right in front of you and then wrapped his arms around you. You tried to push him away as you told him repeatedly “go, leave then! I do not want you here, get off!” but he talked softly in your ear in elvish so soon you calmed down and fell on your knees to the ground and sobbed silently against Legolas’ shoulder.

\- When will you have to go? you asked barely audibly after you had stopped crying. Your calmness was actually numbness that tricked Legolas to assume that you had now accepted the situation and you were alright.  
\- By the beginning of September. There are still places I need to visit before the council, things to be done.  
\- Now it’s the end of June… So it leaves us… you mumbled and counted the months in your head, although there was not much to count. “Two months” you thought but did not dare to say it aloud, it broke your heart to even think about it. When Legolas loosened his embrace you stood up and took some distance.  
\- I need to be alone, do not follow me. you said and walked deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: LadyOfPearls, if you're reading this.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/15944233
> 
> The dentist and the patient :) I hope you like it!
> 
> \- Venla :)


	17. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood forest is a dangerous place to be...

Legolas followed you and shouted  
\- Come back! The forest is not safe!  
\- I survive the city, I am sure I can handle a forest. you shouted without turning or stopping.  
\- You do not understand- he shouted and stopped.  
\- You always tell me that! Your world is about dark lords and magical rings, mine is based on reason and science. How can I understand when you do not tell me anything? you shouted and turned to face him. You walked closer as you spoke, so close that you were eventually able to press your index finger against his chest to emphasize the word “you”.  
\- I said… do not follow me. you stated with deep, low, almost threatening tone, turned away and continued walking forward. Legolas groaned out of frustration and decided to give you some space if that was indeed what you wanted… it sure looked like that.

You were practically boiling. “What is wrong with this world?” you thought and groaned every time when the hem of your dress got stuck in the tree branches or when you stepped on it. You got a few scratches on the skin of your arms as you forced yourself through the thick vegetation; trees, bushes, plants of all sorts.  
The air was also thick and humid deep in the forest. You fell a couple of times and when you got up it was impossible to tell what was the direction you had come from, in other words, you had lost the idea of the whereabouts of the palace. You muttered half-aloud and cursed your state of confused-ness, you had always thought that you had a quite good sense of direction but now, now you were lost.  
You closed your eyes for a moment hoping that it would be enough to clear your mind and help to remember anything that looked familiar in any direction. When you opened them the forest looked even stranger, almost as it was changing every time you closed your eyes. “Oh come on!” you groaned. “Sure, immortal elves, magical rings… but changing forests?” you shouted at the trees.

You thought you saw a pathway opening in the distance and started to walk towards it, or at least it looked like the forest was not that thick there. You reasoned that the forest got thicker the deeper you walked so the only thing that made sense, if anything did anymore, was to walk in the direction of less dense vegetation.  
What you did not know that the trees that grew in Mirkwood were old and cunning. They tricked the ones that were not elves or otherwise unfamiliar of the forest. You fit both categories which made you an easy target. Admitting that you were lost and shouting for help was the least thing you wanted to do but wandering around in circles and slowly letting the forest to lure you even deeper was not smart either.  
Then it started getting late. The sun was clearly setting although the forest was blocking the light anyway. Still you did not want to call for help. You sat down by a tree and leaned on to the trunk. “At least it’s summer” you thought. You knew that you would not freeze but what worried you was that you had no idea of what kind of predators hunted the forest.

Legolas scanned nervously the gardens. He asked everyone if they had seen you but no one had. He went inside and searched every room, every secret pathway that he had previously explored with you. He could not find you.  
\- Legolas, you seem troubled. What burdens your mind so? Where is your wife?  
Thranduil asked. He had been informed that his son was running around the premises, turning every corner inside out.  
\- We had a disagreement and she requested solitude. I have not seen her for many hours.  
\- Have you searched the surrounding forest yet? Where have you seen her the last time?  
\- At the meadow. You do not think she would go deeper into the forest all by herself, do you?  
\- You tell me, son. Have you told you about the dangers that prowl around our palace?  
\- About the spiders? The orcs? No… I did not see this coming therefore I did not think was necessary to scare her with such disgusting matters.  
\- Well congratulations, you have misplaced your loved one and she is completely unaware of the dangers that lurk right outside our walls. Besides the forest is getting dark already, (Y/N) must be terrified. All alone! Poor thing.  
Legolas did not comment. He knew that he should had warned you, told you not to leave the garden by yourself and most of all, he should had never let you wander off in such state of mind. He knew that you were not entirely reasonable when you were angry. He knew that you acted on impulse and if you knew that you had been right, there was no way you would had turned back or called for help, he knew that. He knew that you had quite low tolerance for BS, like you liked to call it, and keeping things from you. “Oh what a mess” he thought and ordered a dozen of guards to scan the forest with him.

It was getting almost impossible to see beyond couple of tree rows that surrounded you and expanded in every direction. You kept talking to yourself… and the trees. You had started to talk to the trees because they seemed alive somehow, more alive than the trees in your world.  
\- …and yeah, that was how I meat Legolas. He is the prince, you know. I married him yesterday. That is actually the reason there have been so many people walking through the forest. Is there any possibility that you would keep me safe tonight and tomorrow show me the way back to either my world or the palace? you asked.  
\- No… I did not break those branches on purpose. I fell and it was an accident. What do you mean? I like trees! Trees are nice. We’re friends, aren’t we? you said and looked around although you could not see much. “I am talking to the trees… talking to the trees” you thought and shook your head as you scoffed.  
\- No… I was not being disrespectful! you stated. Suddenly something cracked nearby. You remembered that you had the sword you had gotten as a wedding present. Unfortunately you had never wielded a sword before. You pointed it at the direction where you thought the sound was coming from.  
\- Identify yourself! I am armed! you shouted and hoped that you would hear Legolas’ voice. The cracking continued and suddenly you heard hissing. You took your phone and put the flash light on. There was an enormous black spider right in front of you.

\- Fuck! you stated and decided to back out because aggravating it with your sword did not suddenly seem like a good idea. You decided to turn off the light, maybe it did not see you if you hid in the darkness. You started to walk backwards but it was challenging to find steady footholds in the pitch black forest among the thick tree roots and such.  
Then you fell backwards to the ground. You dropped your phone on the impact. The sword hit the ground and made a loud “kling” –sound which pretty much revealed your position. You scanned the ground with your hand, desperately trying to find the phone. After a moment you managed to find it and after failing the fingerprint lock screen recognition 5 times you had to wait 30 seconds to be able to try again. That time you lay low in the ground and tried to hold your breath. The spider was hissing but it had a hard time finding you. Maybe the trees were your friends after all.  
When 30 seconds had gone you tried to unlock the phone again. This time you managed to do it, but when you did, the screen light illuminated your surroundings enough for the spider to see you. It was drooling and getting ready for the attack. You turned the light on and stood up. You took the sword and started to run. The spider followed you, it managed to grab the hem of your dress but it tore off before it got a hold of your feet. The spider spit the fabric away and returned to the pursuit.

It was hard to run in dark forest when your light source was all over the place; it was impossible for you to keep your hand steady as you ran. Then suddenly, as you were trying to see take a quick look behind, you stopped. There was nothing there. You turned around and saw the spider behind you. You did the only thing you could and stabbed it with the sword almost all the way to the handle. It hissed and shook violently backwards which caused you to lose the grip of the weapon. Then it attacked and stung you as its last deed, revenge.  
You dropped the phone. It fell on the ground screen down. Pale light illuminated the forest as the flash light kept shining its light onto the darkness. You took a couple of steps back and gasped for air. Your feet went numb and you fell on the ground, rolled down a small slope and ended up laying on your stomach. The spider hissed once and then it was silent. You tried to shout for help but there was no sound coming from your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry for the trip to the dark side of Mirkwood :D I will return to the non-dark-side soon... I am currently working on that :D


	18. A choice has to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love affair between the mortal and the immortal comes with a price. Will it be too high to pay?

Legolas saw pale light shining in the forest. He recognized the light immediately. He had seen it before many times when you had been searching for your keys in the darkness or walked in your apartment without wanting to wake Legolas up by turning the lights on. He called your name but there was no answer. He ran to the phone and took it. He used it to light up the surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the sword that was almost entirely buried into something black.  
\- Spider! he exclaimed and kept searching the surroundings. After a moment he saw you laying face down on the ground. He ran down the slope and turned you on your back. You were pale and there were dark circles around your eyes. He noticed that you had been stung by the monster that you had managed to kill against all the odds. He ordered one of the guards to make sure that the spider was completely dead and take your sword with him. Legolas put your phone into his pocket where it shone until the battery died, lifted you in his arms and hurried to get you to the healer.  
Thranduil had been informed about the events. He stormed in the house of healing and found Legolas sitting by the bed where you were laying unconscious.

\- Luckily spider-venom is not lethal, (Y/N) should recover in few hours. he stated in elvish. They always spoke elvish when they were speaking to each other about matters that did not concern other parties or when there were only elves present.  
\- (Y/N) is slightly… Legolas said and tried to think if there was a word he needed in elvish. There was not so he decided to use the word in common tongue  
\- …allergic… he said and then continued in elvish again. The elves did not have allergies so there was no need for a word for such condition.  
\- …to bees. What is not dangerous for us might be very dangerous for her.  
\- Allergic? Thranduil repeated the word. He had never heard it before and therefore he did not know what it meant, so he commented  
\- I am not sure if I know what that means.  
\- Oversensitive. When a bee stung her elbow last autumn, her arm was sore for 2 weeks. She had to get some antihistamine from the healers…  
\- Antihistamine?  
\- Medicine… for, I believe, insect venom.  
\- The elven medicine is also very powerful. We are elves after all, the mightiest race in whole Middle Earth. When did you become so skeptic towards your own people?  
\- Father, with all due respect, there is a world that works by completely different set of rules than ours. There is no magic, no one is immortal… No elves, no orcs.  
\- She is a human, is she not?  
\- Yes.  
\- There are humans in Middle Earth. The race of men, weak but resilient. I am sure your wife will pull through.  
\- I cannot lose her. I refuse to. Legolas stated and for a moment he seemed more like a stubborn little child than a grown man, a crown prince and a fearless warrior. Thranduil weighted the words and mood of his son, maybe it was not the best time to discuss the matter but there really was no time to waste.

\- However in few very short years you will lose her. Do you realize that? Have you thought about that?  
\- I rather not think about it, especially now.  
\- What is wrong with “now”?  
\- You can be so insensitive sometimes, father. My dearest could be in serious danger and the fate of Middle Earth getting darker every day… I am not sure even if I shall be lucky enough to see her grow old.  
\- But we have to talk about it.  
\- Why? Why now?  
\- Because there is a way she might be saved from getting old and dead. I came across it today when I was going through the old documents. The method is rather… unorthodox and requires some… compromising from her part. However it is entirely up to you whether you’ll even tell her about it or not. If my opinion matters to you; I advise you to tell her immediately when she wakes up.  
\- What is this method of yours? Tell me.  
\- When a person crosses the line between worlds, meets someone from the foreign world and makes a commitment to love that someone forever, she or he does not have only one life anymore, but two; what she is and what she could be. That goes also with you, Legolas.  
\- So we’re living two lives…  
\- A choice must be made; you either go into her world and leave your immortal life behind… or she comes here, never to return to hers but becomes immortal. The choice has to be made within one moon from the first bodily union, otherwise in case you fail to reach a decision within the deadline, you will continue as you have been living up to this day, but you will lose her, sooner or later. Thranduil spoke. Legolas stared at him silently.  
\- I believe you have shared the marital bed already.  
Legolas nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. His response did not please Thranduil who was only trying to think his sons best interest.

\- Let me repeat it for the sake of seriousness, because I do not think you really understand, son! If you will not make the choice, you will lose her forever when she dies, because sooner or later Legolas, she will die. You, my son, cannot abandon your duties. You are the prince, you are needed here.  
\- What are you suggesting, father? That she has to move here and leave her life behind so I can avoid the heartbreak?  
\- Yes.  
\- I could never ask-  
\- The heartbreak could kill you, Legolas. We elves fall in love only once. You fell in love with a mortal, this is the price that comes with it. When she’ll die, you’ll either wither away or spend an eternity in loneliness, like I have. Both ways waste the gift of life, don’t you think? If you convince your wife to leave her life behind, she will become immortal and you can have an eternal life together. In a way she will not lose anything.  
\- Only the things and people that she loves.  
\- But surely she loves you more.  
\- That aside, what about the war… What if I will not return! What if Sauron cannot be destroyed and our world will be doomed?  
\- That is a risk that you have to take. In that case, if you shall not return and if Sauron should burn our lands and bury them into ashes, I will sail with her to the Undying Lands where your spirit will return after resting in the Halls of Mandos.  
\- But that could take years, thousands of years!  
\- Yes. But Legolas, a choice has to be made. It has to be made within a month.

Thranduil ended the conversation by leaving the room. Legolas pressed his hand on your forehead which had turned from ice cold to burning hot. He alarmed the healer who brought a bowl of cold water with a cloth. She instructed Legolas to soak the cloth in the water and relieve your state by putting it on your forehead. He advised him to keep repeatedly soaking the cloth every once in a while for the maximum effect.  
Legolas weighted his fathers words in his mind. Thranduil was right; he was the prince, he could not leave his duties, his people behind and face the mortal life… But then again, he knew that you had your friends, hobbies, family, in other words a full life on the other side. Besides his world was facing the war, yours was relatively safe although he knew that there were wars going on in your world too.

Would he tell you about this possibility or would he accept the fact that losing you could kill him eventually? Could he live with himself if he convinced you to abandon your safe life as well as the people you loved and embrace the life of uncertainty? Could you live with yourself if he decided to face the consequences of falling in love with a mortal and you knew that losing you would most likely kill him, especially if you someday found out that you could had prevented it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I know... I am a terrible person :D   
> Just... hang on :D I will make this right somehow :D


	19. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days are slipping away but...

The next afternoon you woke up. You felt nauseous, dizzy and your entire body ached, especially your stomach where the spider had stung. The stab-wound had been healed with the elvish magic but the venom had not completely left your body. You turned your head and saw Legolas sleeping in the chair next to the bed. He looked worn out which was not like him at all.  
\- Leg- you said but your voice broke down before you managed to say his name.  
\- Oh shit… you mumbled and stumbled out from the bed. You felt like you were going to throw up any second. You walked basically leaning onto the walls to the bathroom and threw up into the sink. All you managed to get out was thick, green slime that smelled as well as tasted bitter. When you felt that you had gotten everything out, you let your feet give in and collapsed onto the floor to sit against the wall.  
Legolas woke up to the soft thump and stood up immediately as he noticed that the bed was empty. He saw your foot from the doorway and rushed to you. You looked pale but at least the dark circles had vanished. He squatted in front of you and touched your skin. You opened your eyes but it took a moment that you were able to recognize the man stroking your cheek softly.  
\- Legol- you managed to say before your voice faded away again.  
\- Yes, I am here. he said and pulled you into his arms. He kissed your forehead and thanked Valar that you were alive.  
\- What happe-  
\- Do not worry about that, my dearest. You’re safe.

He carried you back into bed and lay beside you because you grabbed his sleeve when he was about to draw back. You slept a couple of hours and then woke up. You still felt like you had been hit by a bus but at least you were not nauseous.  
\- Hey. Legolas whispered as he stroked your hair. You were resting your head on his chest and hugged him with your arm as you lay next to him on your side.  
\- Oh gosh. I need a painkiller. Did I get terribly drunk and challenged someone into fight?  
\- No.  
\- Why does it then feel like I’m having the worst hangover in the history of mankind?  
Legolas kissed your forehead and sighed relieved, you had not lost your sense of humor.  
\- Wait… Did I kill a big-ass spider? you asked and sat up.  
Legolas explained the situation, or the small part that he knew; you had been arguing with him, you had stormed away and then he had found you in the forest many, many hours later.  
\- Oh… Well I guess that is better than the alternative. you mumbled.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Well… To be honest, for a moment I was afraid that I had gotten totally hammered, made a fool out of myself and gotten into a fight.  
\- No, nothing like that. he said and got out of the bed. You followed his example after the healer had brought your painkillers. You took two and washed them down with elvish medicine.  
\- I am not sure if you should be mixing-  
\- I almost got eaten by a fucking spider… I feel like I had been run over by a train. I’m thinking that mixing medication is not the biggest issue here.  
\- Do you want to go home? he asked. He sounded concerned, but there was still an undertone of sadness in his voice. You stayed silent for a moment as he walked you into the sunshine. There you sat down with him on a bench by a pond. The water was clear and it was easy for you to see the bottom. You stared at the surface of the water for a moment and then recoiled from your thoughts.  
\- No. you answered because you knew that you were the one to blame for what had happened to you and the worst case scenario was that your sudden leaving would be considered as an insult.  
\- Are you sure? he asked.  
\- Yeah… you said and smiled briefly. The elvish medicine was kicking in faster than you had even dared to hope. You felt your stomach but were surprised not to find any injuries.  
\- What? Legolas asked. You looked puzzled as you moved your fingers on the fabric that covered your midsection.  
\- Nothing… I was just certain that…  
\- Yes?  
\- That the spider had stung me on my stomach but… it is strange… I cannot feel anything wrong with it. I must have mistaken.  
\- It was the elvish healing spell.  
\- Healing… spell?  
\- The puncture wound was neither wide nor deep.  
\- Uhuh? So I have been healed with… magic?  
\- We do not consider it as wizardry.  
\- Okay. you commented.

You recovered fully in few days, but those days you mostly slept in Legolas’ bed. When you woke up in the morning of the 5th day after the spider-incident you felt reenergized and like yourself again. You had been having lazy conversations with Legolas during your bed rest and he had been bringing you delicious things to eat constantly. The days passed and your two-week-holiday was almost over. Thranduil and a few other members of the court had come to walk you to the cave that led into your world  
When you were leaving and returning back home, Thranduil said something in elvish to Legolas who immediately swallowed and turned serious. He had not talked with you about the decision that he might have to ask you to make and the month was almost in halfway already. Legolas had actually hoped to forget about the whole thing but of course, his father was not going to let it slide. He had a good reason not to; he was worried for his son and did not want him to face the same fate than he had when Legolas’ mother had died. He knew what that deep grief was, he knew how it easily filled ones days and consumed the joy from ones entire existence. Oh no, he did not want his own son to face the same future.

When the king said goodbye to you he suddenly took your arm, looked deep into your eyes and said  
\- My sons life is in your hands. Please, choose well. Time is running out.  
You looked at him with questions in your eyes; what was he talking about? What in earth could he mean by that? What decision? Why is time running out? Was Legolas’ life in danger? It was unfair for him to say such things in the moment of leaving and then not to explain himself.  
Legolas looked away. He looked sorrowful and troubled, almost like the whole weight of the world had been on his shoulders. However he did not say anything. You nodded or bowed as you tried to put the puzzle pieces together. Legolas walked you into the cave and as you disappeared to the other side you turned to look back and saw Thranduil with his head fallen down in sorrow and worry.  
It was funny to be back in the city. The air was dusty and there was noise everywhere. It was getting late and the sun had already gone down in your world. You looked at the sky but you could not see any stars because there were so many lights all around. When you got home it was obvious that something was bothering Legolas. He had been barely talking the entire return journey.  
You had stopped at the shop before reaching home. You bought just 2 frozen pizzas because you did not want to start cooking anything that late. You had an early morning at work tomorrow so you could not stay up late in any case. When you finally reached home, you put the pizzas into oven and then asked Legolas to sit down.

\- What’s wrong? you asked. He smiled and pretended that there was nothing bothering him.  
\- Your father said something to me… you began and monitored his reaction.  
\- He said that your life is in my hands. What did he mean with that?  
\- Nothing… my dearest, you should not worry your head with it.  
\- He told me that time is running out.  
\- It was nothing. He sometimes speaks in riddles…  
\- I saw him when we left. Legolas. He looked like he had lost you.  
\- It is unnecessary for you to shadow your precious mind with-  
\- You can try to avoid the subject as much as you want, but we are talking about it right here, right now. you stated and looked at him with a determined look on your face.  
\- Is it about the… council?  
\- No…  
\- Legolas… Whatever it is… no matter how small or how bad. Tell me. you said and sat on his lap facing him. You traced his face with your fingertips and studied the look in his eyes. Or tried at least, but he was making it difficult because he was clearly avoiding your gaze. Then he finally lifted his head when you guided him to by pushing his chin up gently like he had done to you many times. Then he told you everything that his father had said to him. You stood up, walked to the balcony and leaned onto the railing. You had opened the glasses so the warm summer air got into the apartment.

\- But I would never ask you to abandon your own life for me.  
Suddenly you remembered what he had told you during the first meeting; how the heartbreak and grief could kill an elf. You were speechless because you had not been thinking about the whole thing since then. You had somehow ignored the whole thing, assumed that it did not concern you… or maybe you had forgotten your own mortality. Maybe it was Legolas’ immortality that had not really sank into your understanding. When he had said that he was over 2000 years old, it had made no sense to you. It was a concept that you had never really tried to comprehend. 2000 years had been merely a number, just like 20 or 30. Legolas looked young, but of course, now that you thought about it, there was a certain amount of oldness in his eyes. Not as much as his father, but still. It was wisdom that could be obtained only by living for a long time.  
\- I will carry your memory within me and it will keep me alive, if it will not, then I shall be happy to die. I never wanted to ask more of you than this one lifetime, to share it with me. he continued after a long silence.  
\- You’re talking like I was already gone, Legolas.  
\- I did not mean to. I would never… I love you!  
\- But… even 50 years is only a blink of an eye for you… and then you would suffer or die… or suffer and die, which is even worse.  
\- You should not worry about that. I am not the one who has to get old and wrinkly. he joked but his joke was not making you laugh this time.  
\- But I do worry! I love you. You are the only thing in my life that I am completely certain of… but it is a big decision and I need to think about it. you said and tapped the railing a few times with your palm as a sign of ending the discussion. The rest of the evening you were quite silent. You both ate and then you went to bed. You could not get any sleep but stared into the darkness. You left work before Legolas even woke up. It was obvious that the situation was getting on his spirit as well.

You stared at the computer screen with blank eyes the whole workday. Your boss and colleagues assumed that you were still on holiday-mode and your state of being somewhere far away mentally was due that. They were making fun of you because of it. But it really was not. You were constantly weighting different sides of the coin in your mind. If you left your world, you would be erased from it entirely and you would never be able to return, but the positive side was that you would never have to explain anything to anyone and no one would miss you. You would just stop existing in one world and everything you had ever done would be erased like you had never existed in first place… But you would remember and you would always feel a little bit homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I think after this there will be 2 chapters and then it is time for me to end this story and write about Thranduil :D (sorry Leggy but he is my favorite :D )


	20. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your decision.

A week passed by ignoring the topic. Legolas did not bring it up and you did not either. However in your heart you were already letting go; after work you visited few of your favorite places that you would never get to see again. Yes, as crazy as it sounded as an idea, you could not bear to see Legolas so troubled. He barely spoke because he was blaming himself and there was a distance between you two. You had barely even kissed since the moment when you had heard about the council in Rivendell where Legolas would go and from which he was not even sure to return. What if something terrible happened? What if you did not get to see him anymore after he left Mirkwood? Thinking about that made you question your decision. What if you were going to lose him anyway?

It was the beginning of the final week. You were working alone when the door opened. You were not paying any attention to the potential customer as you played with your ring and stared at it as you tried to keep it spinning on the table. You had been keeping the ring in your pocket so it would not raise questions. You had been the independent single –woman of your workplace, the only single woman who went on dates that never led into anything too serious. It had become an inside joke at your workplace.  
How would you had explained that you suddenly got encaged? You had not exactly introduced Legolas to anyone or even talked about him. No, it would had raised too many questions and then you should had lied and maybe you would had forgotten what you had originally lied and changed the story by an accident up to point when you would had gotten yourself into a corner with no way out.

\- My lady… a deep voice said. You jumped slightly and dropped the ring on the floor. Without thinking about it more you dived under your desk to get it.  
\- Just a second. you answered, found the ring, slipped it on your finger and then stood up. It was Thranduil who had come to ask you what you had decided.  
\- Please, sit down. you said and turned off the computer screen just to avoid any distractions.  
\- What brings you here? I mean… What can I do for you? you asked. His presence made you nervous. It was partially because he was Legolas’ father, the king, he had a sort of intimidating character and on top of all, he was very tall. Even when he was not wearing his crown. He was wearing a black tunic with silver decorations and dark leggings, his clothes were surprisingly ordinary compared to the normal long robes and such. Maybe he did not want to be noticed this time.  
\- Lady (Y/N), I came here to require information about your decision. You must know that this is the last week, therefore I demand you to tell me what you’re going to do.  
You tapped the surface of the table nervously with your nails but stopped when suddenly Thranduil put his hand on yours, his action was surprisingly calming and made you smile briefly.  
\- Tell me how does it work. Is there a ritual that I have to perform or… some magic potion that I need to drink? You’re not expecting me to kill myself in order to make the transition, are you?  
\- No, nothing like that. You will just have to say goodbye and there cannot be any doubt in your heart.  
“Great, no hesitation. That is just… great!” you thought. Lately your heart had been full of hesitation occasionally; it actually grew and subsided. There were times when you could had just said “fuck this shit”, tell the boss to screw herself and leave everything behind just like that, but then there were times when for example you were standing on the sidewalk and there was a scent of pizza in the air, or when you were chatting with your friends online. During those times you had thought “screw that” and imagined yourself telling Legolas that you were too connected with everything and belonged here, in the city.

\- And Legolas will go to the council even if I decided to leave my world…  
\- Yes, but fear not. You will not be left alone. I shall keep you safe until Legolas returns.  
\- And what happens if the dark lord whatever his name was wins and destroys the world?  
\- I shall take you to our homeland, far beyond the western sea, where Legolas shall join us in physical form after his spirit has rested in the place of waiting.  
\- Right. And when is that?  
\- We cannot say for sure. Some say that the spirits wait there until the time ends and some say that until they will be summoned, then the spirit has a choice; to return in the physical form or let the spirit rest for the eternity. Whatever happens, my lady, if you decide to choose the immortal life in Mirkwood, time will not matter anymore.  
\- Right…  
\- My son is an excellent warrior, he shall return…  
\- Somehow I get a feeling that he doesn’t believe it himself, not entirely.  
\- You must give him the reason to return safely! Losing you would break him!

You stood up and walked to the window. You sighed and stared at the traffic outside. In that moment it kind of clicked in your head. You felt sure about your decision for the first time. Then you turned to face Thranduil who had stood up and walked next to you.  
\- You are looking at this backwards. You’re talking how Legolas cannot lose me, how it would break his heart… but have you stopped to consider that I will lose him equally when I die? And I don’t want to lose him, not now, not after 50 years. What if I want to be selfish and have him forever?  
Thranduil understood that you had chosen in your heart to follow his son.  
\- Have you told Legolas?  
\- No… he is blaming himself already enough. What he doesn’t realize is that I am not choosing to give up my life for him when I am actually trying to gain a future for myself. A future that would include him.  
\- What about your family?  
\- What about them? This would be more difficult if they had to bury me and carry the grief, but if what you have told Legolas is true, then they will not even know that I ever existed. I will surely miss them, but I am sure I can deal with it and it will get easier with time.  
\- You are very brave, my lady. I believe you would like to get some of your things in Mirkwood. I can organize a carriage for you to wait on the other side.  
\- You do not think they would just vanish?  
\- No, what you’ll bring on the other side with you will always stay the same, just like you.  
\- You mean… that I can go now and max my credit card, empty my bank account and I’ll get to keep everything as long as I take them with me to Mirkwood?  
\- I am not sure if I understand-  
\- Never mind. Well…  
\- I will see you in few days.  
\- Yeah… But just so you know, I am weird. I am saying it because you will be cooped up with me in the palace until Legolas arrives. I have never lived in a palace and as you can see… the world where I am from is different so-  
\- Do not worry. I value your decision more I can express with words. You will not receive insults from me.  
You were relieved and it came out as laughter. Thranduil bowed, announced that it was his time to leave. 

After closing the office you went home and started packing. The next day you had only a few hours word so you had plenty of time to max your credit card. You bought yourself a new set of makeup and some underwear, especially many bras. You had seen the selection of elven underwear and felt completely positive that you would be more comfortable if you had at least modern bras with you.  
You bought the largest possible memory card for your phone and invested in new pair of headphones. If nothing was going to get old or run out after you had been officially erased from this world, then maybe your phones battery wouldn’t die and you would get to have your favorite music with you. If you were lucky.  
After reaching your credit limit and spending a ridiculous amount of your savings, there was not much to begin with, you went home. Legolas had been summoned to Mirkwood the day before yesterday so you had some privacy to make preparations. The next two days, which were free fortunately from work, you started to transport the belongings that you wanted to save on the other side. There was a carriage as Thranduil had promised.

You had rented a van so the task was rather easy. Then that night you cried for a moment before you fell asleep. Next morning, just before your workday should had started you took your phone, which you had charged and turned off, your new headphones, your passport and took a final look at your life before closing the door to your apartment.  
You took a bus to the doorway and as you stood there at the hole in the fence, you calmed your mind and stepped on the other side. You were in the Mirkwood forest. The carriage was ready to leave, it was only waiting for you to say the final goodbye. You took your passport and lighted a match with shaky fingers. The spark died a few times until finally you managed to set the corner of the passport on fire. You put the passport on a stone after the fire had spread enough. It was, in a way, your own ritual to let go of what you had been and embrace what you would now become. Suddenly the burning document vanished completely. It had not burned out yet, it had not turned into ashes, but it just vanished. Like it had never existed.  
You walked into the cave but all you found was the back wall. Then you walked to the carriage and sighed relieved when you saw that your selected belongings were still there. You asked the driver to start going because there was no reason to stay anymore.


	21. Come back soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have made your decision but as the autumn comes, Legolas has to leave Mirkwood.

You arrived to the Mirkwood palace where Legolas was practicing his archery –skills near the front gate. He ran to the carriage when he saw that you were sitting there with many bags. He looked surprised when you reached out your arms to him. He lifted you off the carriage like you had weighed nothing more than a feather. You smiled and stared deep into his bright blue eyes as he was trying to figure out what was happening.  
\- It looks like… you have to tolerate my annoying company for the rest of your life…  
\- But my dearest… I cannot ask you to do-  
\- it’s done. Don’t you dare to tell me now that you want a divorce! If you do, I have no other choice than to start hitting on your dad. But it would be weird to be your stepmom…  
\- So weird… he mumbled.  
\- So, don’t you get bored with me!  
\- Never. he said, wrapped his arms around you and kissed you softly. His hands stroked your hair as his lips danced with yours.  
\- Ahem.  
Thranduil had come to welcome you and interrupted the kiss. He stared at you intensely and then bowed quite deep. You bowed and took Legolas’ hand.  
\- Welcome, (Y/N), Lady of Mirkwood. he said with respectful tone.

Your belongings were taken to a room that became your personal dressing room. It was located right next to Legolas’ chamber and it was already filled with elven dresses and fancy coats, accessories and jewelry. There were also your sword and crown. After you had settled in there was a celebration in your honor which lasted until the sunrise.  
When the first rays of light kissed the trees, you and Legolas retired to his chamber that was now yours as well. It had been a long day but neither of you were that tired so you decided to take a walk in the garden. He held your hand and stopped to kiss you so often that it was almost impossible to call it walking. He led you to a small lake and suggested that you would go for a swim after he had made sure that there were no guards around.

You got undressed and walked to the water which was cool, but pleasantly so. It was not cold at all, but refreshing. Legolas undressed himself and dived gracefully into the lake. He swam to you and wrapped his arms around you. His body was solid and strong, but his skin was just as warm and soft that you had remembered. You reached to kiss him, just softly at first but the kiss grew more passionate as he lifted you into his arms so you did not have to struggle for being able to reach anymore.  
His lips caressed your face, neck and upper chest as he held you tightly against him. You had wrapped your legs around his hips. He carried you to the shallow water and sat on the sand, you sat on his lap, facing him, never abandoning his lips. His hands caressed you freely and made you moan against his mouth and this time his fingers moved on your body, driving you insane with desire and need, with such skill that one could had thought that he had done that countless of times before.

You both stood up, got out of water, took your clothes and searched a place there was more shade. Legolas spread his and your clothes on the grass and then continued kissing you. When you least expected it, he tackled your feet but caught you before you fell on the ground. You stared deep into his eyes as he held you in his arms before continuing kissing you. You returned his kisses with the same passion and sighed when his lips left yours. He kissed the water drops that decorated your skin and sometimes traced your curves slowly with his tongue and stopped to kiss, nibble, caress and suck the places he knew to be sensitive.  
That he continued until you were completely flushed, gasping for air, calling his name through your moans and finally begging him to take you. He followed your movements mesmerized, how you came undone in his hands over and over again, how beautiful you were with your chest heaving rapidly and back arching and then relaxing completely.  
He returned to kiss you again and nested between your legs. Then slowly he filled you and began to move with lazy pace, rocking himself like had had all the time in the world to spend with you. You caressed the skin of his torso and face and got lost into the deep blue of his eyes with a smile on your face. After spending a long time like this you pulled him to kiss you. When he did, the kiss deepened and got hungrier as the pace of his movements got quicker.  
The world was spinning as your body was demanding for air but did not want to end that devouring kiss where you both had totally gotten lost into. You pulled him closer and helped him deeper with your legs until your release washed over you like a warm, blissful wave once more. It did not take long for Legolas to reach the same heights and when he did, he locked your lips into a heated kiss which then subsided into small, gentle kisses almost like a fire that first burned with great flames and then slowly burned out.

The last 4 weeks you tried to spend together as much as you could, although Thranduil insisted on having long talks with his son and making plans in case of the war but otherwise he sought every possible moment and chance to be close to you. You were not completely sure what was the exact date of his departure so one evening you told him before going to sleep  
\- Remember that I came here to share a life with you… not to wait for you… you began with a serious tone.  
\- …with your dad… you added with a sarcastic smirk so he knew that you were only teasing him.  
\- So you’d better come back soon. you said with a smile on your face, but the smile was just barely covering your battle against the tears that were building behind your seemingly calm, happy exterior. Legolas leaned closer and pressed his forehead against yours. He knew that he had to leave soon.  
\- I will… And in the meantime, I shall visit you in your dreams. he whispered and enjoyed the feeling of unity and mutual, shared affection, deep love.

Then one morning he had left the bed before you had woken up… or that was what he thought. You had been awake actually, but pretended to be asleep since he did not wake you up. He kissed your forehead and whispered countless of promises against your skin. When you heard the horse galloping away, you started to cry and spent the few following days crying.  
There weren’t many news during Legolas’ absence. Suddenly it was autumn and winter, but no news came, nothing more specific that a Fellowship had been formed and Legolas one member of it. Thranduil kept you company during the lonely evenings when the shadows lurked in every corner and sought for opportunities to swallow you into darkness. You told the king stories about your childhood and taught him card games that proved to be a great way to kill time during the dark evenings. Then the war started and even Thranduil was busy with his army, fighting the orcs. There were days when you just cried until there were no tears left.

You decided not to despair and tried to keep yourself busy by learning elvish and the history of the elves after the darkest part of the year had been passed. You even started taking sword fighting lessons because that was something you had wanted to do for a long time. Suddenly it was spring. It had sneaked in the forest completely unnoticed. The snow melted and the forest filled with flowers. Then it was summer again. You celebrated your one-year-anniversary alone and hoped that Legolas would return soon.

It was the first day of August, 11 months after Legolas had left Mirkwood when you were sleeping in his bed like you always did, on your side of the bed, rolled on your side, facing the empty space that reminded you of the absence of your loved one. The sun had just risen above the forest and the room was bathing in the warm, sweet, soft summer sunlight.  
You were somewhere between sleep and awareness when you felt the mattress shift and press down next to you where no one had been sleeping for a long time, not since your husband had left, the cold morning of the first day of September.  
You felt a finger on your cheek, caressing it with featherlike strokes, luring you to wake up. You had had such vivid dreams many times before and then gotten bitterly disappointed when you had opened your eyes and faced nothing but an empty space next to you. This time however you felt a soft, warm breath on your lips and a voice, talking in elvish. You were almost awake, still keeping your eyes closed and hanging onto the last shreds of the pleasant dream. If this was a dream, you did not want to wake up.  
You were sure that during those lonely 11 months your beloved husband had visited your dreams, granting you some hope that he was still alive, but after those visits you had always felt a little lonelier. Bitter sweet dreams that always ended with him fading away from you as you opened your eyes.  
The finger moved from your cheek onto your lips and traced them just as gently. The touch tickled you a little and made you smile.  
\- I know you’re awake. the voice said with soft whispers.  
\- No… I am still dreaming, because that is where I’m with you. you mumbled.  
\- Open your eyes…  
\- No… not yet. When I do, you’ll be gone.  
\- Not this time. the voice said. You felt the fingers stroking your hair and suddenly you realized that you were actually completely awake. You opened your eyes and saw Legolas laying on his side of the bed, facing you with a smile on his face.

He had come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is it.  
> ~ The end ~  
> I hope you liked it :) and thank you for reading, kudos and comments :)
> 
> \- Venla :)
> 
> Ps. The next story will most likely be with reader and Thranduil.


End file.
